


Will you be my daddy?

by DarkPotterMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPotterMalfoy/pseuds/DarkPotterMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de que Draco se divorciara de Daphne, Scorpius se encuentra en la búsqueda de un segundo papá, ya que Draco le contó que sólo le gustaban los hombres. Luego conoce a Harry y está empeñado en conseguirle como segundo papá. ¿Lo logrará? Traducción Autorizada por FanofBellaandEdward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. La historia pertenece a Melissa, yo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.
> 
> Advertencias: Futuro m-preg
> 
> Traductor: DarkPotterMalfoy 
> 
> Beta: FanFiker-FanFinal

**Capítulo 1**

Scorpius suspiró suavemente y arrastró su pequeño cuerpo de seis años de edad hacia su padre, Draco Malfoy. Estaban en el Callejón Diagon haciendo algunas compras. Bueno, ese era el plan hasta que su papá se encontró con su tía Pansy, y ahora ellos estaban charlando. Scorpius estaba aburrido. Quizá se divertiría si su mamá estuviera allí. Pero, por supuesto, ella no estaba allí. Su mamá había dejado a papá cuando él tenía cuatro años porque dijo que amaba a tío Blaise y que iba a casarse con él. Cuando Scorpius preguntó por qué mami ya no amaba más a su papá, ella contestó que papá sólo podía amar a un hombre y que ellos sólo se habían casado porque papá quería un bebé.

Tomó un tiempo para que Scorpius entendiera que a su papá sólo le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres, pero no veía ningún problema. Si su papá era feliz amando a un hombre, estaba bien. El pensar que un día tendría dos papás le emocionaba. Se imaginaba que tener dos papás sería más divertido que tener una mamá y un papá. Scorpius había hecho una lista de cómo debía ser su segundo papá. Tenía que ser guapo, porque a su papá le gustaban las cosas bonitas. Su segundo papá sería amable y divertido, jugaría con Scorpius, cocinaría comidas deliciosas y quizá podría tener un hermano, y una hermana también. Papá había dicho que los hombres también podían tener bebés si usaban una poción. Cuando Scorpius preguntó por qué su papá no había tomado una poción, papá se sonrojó y dijo que se lo explicaría cuando fuera mayor.

Desde ese momento, Scorpius buscaba un segundo papá perfecto. Desafortunadamente, no había tenido suerte hasta ahora.

De repente, una tienda de dulces captó la atención de Scorpius. Oh, esos dulces se veían deliciosos. Scorpius mordió su labio y miró a su papá. Quería ir a ver los dulces, pero papá aún seguía hablando con su tía. Si iba un minuto a la tienda, regresaría tan rápido que papá no notaría que se había marchado.

Con ese plan en mente, el pequeño Scorpius brincó hasta la tienda y miró maravillado todos los dulces que se mostraban en la ventana de ésta. Estaba tan anonadado con los dulces, que cuando finalmente se alejó, ya no pudo encontrar a papá. Su cabeza giraba de lado a lado, pero no podía ver a papá. ¿Dónde estaba? Scorpius comenzó a sentir pánico y las lágrimas relucían en sus ojos. ¡Quería a papá ahora! Se llevó las pequeñas manos a su cara y comenzó a sollozar. ¿Dónde estaba su papá?

—¡Oye!, pequeño. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó una suave voz.

Scorpius alzó la vista y vio a un hombre de cabello oscuro arrodillándose frente a él. El hombre tenía unos lindos ojos verdes y su piel era casi dorada. Le observaba, preocupado, y Scorpius no podía dejar de notar que era muy apuesto.

Scorpius hipó.

—Yo-… yo… no puedo en-… encontrar- a… pa- papá —sollozaba.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó el hombre.

—Sco…Scorpius.

—Scorpius; qué bonito nombre. Bien, Scorpius, yo soy Harry Potter. Voy a ayudarte a buscar a tu papá, ¿vale? —dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

—Gra- gracias, señor —Scorpius hipó de nuevo.

El hombre hizo un gesto con la mano, agitándola.

—Puedes llamarme Harry. Señor me hace sentir muy viejo.

Scorpius se rió un poco.

—Eso me gusta más. No más lágrimas, vamos a encontrar a tu papá, lo prometo. Ven, permíteme limpiar tu cara. —Dijo Harry y le secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo—. Bien, ¿cómo se llama tu papá?

—Draco.

Una mirada de asombro pareció aparecer en la cara de Harry, pero se fue rápidamente. Tan rápido, que Scorpius no sabía si sólo la había imaginado, para empezar.

—Muy bien, vamos a encontrar a tu papá, ¿de acuerdo? —sugirió Harry y tomó la pequeña mano de Scorpius. Con su otra mano, tomó la varita y susurró—: Guíame hacia Draco Malfoy.

La varita giró inesperadamente y lo volvió a hacer hasta quedarse quieta; estaba apuntando a su derecha. Harry siguió la dirección que le mostró su varita, yendo lo suficientemente lento para que así, el pequeño agarrado de su mano, pudiera seguirlo. ¿Quién habría pensado que Malfoy tendría un hijo? Lo último que había oído de él era que se había casado con esa chica Greengrass. Harry miró hacia abajo. Scorpius en realidad era un chico muy mono, considerando la identidad de su progenitor. Aunque tenía que reconocer que era la perfecta imagen de Malfoy. Tenía el mismo cabello rubio e incluso los mismos ojos grises. Scorpius tenía la cara un poco más redonda, pero Harry supuso que eso cambiaría cuando creciera.

Sin que Harry lo supiera, Scorpius también le estaba examinando. Había memorizado cuán simpático parecía el hombre y decidió que sería un gran candidato para ser su segundo papá. Harry era obviamente guapo, por lo que a su papá le gustaría. También era simpático y amable. Scorpius no sabía si Harry podía cocinar bien o si querría jugar con él, pero supuso que podría comprobarlo luego. En su mente, ya estaba imaginando a su papá y a Harry con él, como una familia, y decidió hacer él mismo que esa imagen se hiciera realidad.

Harry vio a Malfoy cerca de Madame Malkin, luciendo inquieto y preocupado. Era extraño ver esa expresión en su cara, pero Harry pensó que era natural al no poder encontrar a su hijo.

— ¡Oye, Malfoy, he encontrado a tu hijo! —llamó, y se detuvo frente a Malfoy.

Malfoy miró por encima de su hombro e inmediatamente tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos. — ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! ¿Scorpius, dónde has estado? ¡Te he buscado por todas partes! ¡Estaba tan preocupado! No hagas eso nunca más ¿me oyes? —regañó, mientras comprobaba que estaba bien.

El labio inferior de Scorpius temblaba y sorbió.

—Lo siento, papá.

Draco suspiró y sólo sostuvo a Scorpius más cerca. Luego miró a Harry con una expresión cautelosa.

—Gracias, Potter, por traerme a mi hijo de vuelta.

Harry agitó su mano.

—No me lo agradezcas, pero no lo pierdas de vista. La próxima vez no creo que sea tan afortunado como para ser encontrado por alguien con buenas intenciones.

— ¿Papá, cómo conoces a Harry? —Preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad, viendo cuán familiar actuaba su papá hacia el otro hombre.

—Él y yo estábamos en el mismo año cuando fuimos a la escuela, cariño, sólo que en diferentes casas —explicó Malfoy, estudiando a Harry y fijándose en cuánto había mejorado físicamente; no es como si fuera a decírselo.

—Oh, ¿erais amigos? —preguntó Scorpius, emocionado. Si eso era cierto, entonces quizá no sería tan difícil emparejarlos.

— ¡NO! —exclamaron ambos de repente.

Scorpius se sobresaltó por su arrebato.

—Siento que te hayamos asustado, Scorpius, pero Potter y yo no éramos amigos. En realidad estábamos lejos de serlo —contestó Draco.

— ¿Por qué no? Harry es agradable —dijo Scorpius, confundido.

Draco resopló.

—Por supuesto que es agradable. Es un Gryffindor.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ser agradable no tiene nada que ver con ser Gryffindor. La razón por la que nosotros no fuimos amigos, Scorpius, es porque tu papá era imbécil —le dijo.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ¡Tú rechazaste mi propuesta de amistad! —le acusó Draco.

—Sólo porque tú eras un idiota —Harry se mordió la lengua.

Scorpius les miró.

— Pueden ser amigos ahora, ¿no? Tener amigos es genial.

—Scorpius, no es fácil —intentó explicar Harry, porque, honestamente, ¿él y Malfoy siendo amigos? Eso nunca sucedería.

—No, Scorpius tiene razón. Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, ¿cierto, Potter? Vamos a comenzar de nuevo. ¿Qué dices, Potter? —Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia.

—Digo que bebiste mucho whisky de fuego —bufó Harry.

—Eso no es agradable, Potter. Vamos, ¿qué pierdes? Ya no estamos en la escuela, el Señor Tenebroso está vencido, mi padre está encerrado es Azkaban ¿O tienes miedo también?—se burló Malfoy.

—No tengo miedo, Malfoy —gruñó Harry y apretó sus puños—. Bien, si quieres empezar de nuevo, vamos a intentar ser amigos. Pero juro por Dios, Malfoy, que si intentas engañarme, será la última cosa que hagas.

—Bien, entonces está resuelto. ¿Amigos, Potter? —Malfoy sonrió y extendió su mano.

Harry la estrechó bruscamente.

—Amigos, Malfoy.

—Lo estáis haciendo mal, papá, tienes que llamar a Harry por su nombre y Harry también debe hacerlo. Son amigos ahora y los amigos no se llaman por sus apellidos —la voz clara de Scorpius les regañó.

—Ya oíste a mi hijo,  _Harry_. —Draco arrastró las palabras y sonrió.

—Por supuesto,  _Draco_  —sonrió Harry con los dientes apretados—. Maldita sea, pasará un largo tiempo antes de que me acostumbre a esto.

—Lo mismo dijo, Harry —respondió Draco secamente.

—Oh, ¿podemos invitar a Harry a cenar hoy, papá? —preguntó Scorpius emocionado.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué, Scorpius?

—Porque vosotros sois amigos ahora y los amigos tienen que cenar juntos —explicó Scorpius lentamente, como si le estuviera explicando a un niño y no a su padre.

—Esa es una gran idea, Scorpius —alabó Draco. Estaría bien, supuso, para conocer al fin al hombre del que había querido ser amigo desde los ocho años—. Así que, ¿qué dices, Harry? ¿Estás libre para cenar esta noche en mi casa?

—No, lo siento, no puedo —negó Harry.

— ¿Por qué no? —Scorpius hizo un mohín. Si Harry no iba a cenar con ellos, entonces papá no vería cuán perfecto sería Harry como segundo papá.

—Tengo que recoger a mi ahijado en casa de su abuela, porque acaba de pasar la noche allí —explicó Harry.

—No sabía que tenías un ahijado. ¿Quién es? —preguntó Draco con genuina curiosidad.

—Teddy Lupin; es hijo de un amigo fallecido de mi padre —respondió Harry, incómodo.

—¿Te refieres al hijo de Nymphadora Thonks, mi prima? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido. Había oído que su prima se había casado con el hombre lobo, quien daba DCAO en tercer año, pero no sabía que habían tenido un hijo; Draco sintió su corazón contraerse; pobre chico, tan joven y ya había perdido a sus padres.

—Sí, Remus habló conmigo unos meses antes de que la guerra terminara y me pidió que fuera el padrino de su hijo —dijo Harry suavemente.

 _Obviamente, es un tema doloroso para él_ , pensó Draco.

—No sabía que fueras tan cercano a Lupin.

—Tan cercano como puedes ser del último amigo con vida de tus padres y padrino muertos, supongo —Harry soltó una risa forzada.

—Por lo tanto, Teddy vive contigo ahora —dijo Draco.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, es un niño dulce. Se parece mucho a sus padres —rió por lo bajo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Teddy? —preguntó Scorpius con curiosidad. ¿Haría ese chico las cosas más difíciles en su plan para juntar a su padre con Harry? ¿O más fáciles?

—Tiene nueve años ahora —respondió Harry, sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿qué dices de cenar mañana en mi casa? Puedes traer a Teddy contigo. Me gustaría conocerlo a él también; es familia, después de todo —ofreció Draco.

A pesar de que a Harry le hubiera gustado negarse —porque en realidad, era bastante raro que fueran alguna especie de amigos ahora, pero… ¿cenar tan pronto?—, no tuvo una excusa válida, así que se dio por vencido.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo es la cena? —suspiró.

—No te entusiasmes tanto, Harry, puedes sofocarte —dijo Draco sarcásticamente—.Ven a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. —se despidió Harry.

— ¡Adiós, Harry! —se despidió Scorpius, entusiasmado, y rebotó en la cadera de Draco —. Harry es agradable, ¿verdad, papá?

—Sí, Scorpius, es agradable —Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ir a un punto de aparición.

—Y es guapo, ¿no? —continuó Scorpius, feliz de que su padre estuviera de acuerdo con él.

—Sí, es guapo —Draco parpadeó al decir eso. Bueno, suponía que Harry se había hecho atractivo.

Scorpius sonrió satisfecho. Sabía que su padre coincidiría con él. Ahora tenía que asegurarse de que su papá se enamorara de Harry, y podría tener la familia que siempre había querido.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Teddy, ¿estás listo? —gritó su padrino desde el piso de abajo.

—Casi, estaré ahí en un minuto —replicó como respuesta, y se miró en el espejo. Estaba decidiendo qué color elegiría para esa noche. Cuando su padrino le recogió ayer, había notado que parecía estresado. Cuando preguntó el motivo, su padrino le dijo que irían a cenar con Draco Malfoy y su hijo Scorpius, ya que habían decidido ser amigos. Teddy no sabía cómo sentirse. Por las historias que le contaba algunas veces tío George, tenía entendido que su padrino y Malfoy no podían soportarse el uno al otro. ¿Y ahora eran amigos?

Se decidió por un revoltoso cabello negro; iría bien con sus ojos verdes. Era consciente de que ahora lucía como Harry, justo lo que quería lograr. Sabía cómo habían sido sus padres porque a menudo su padrino le mostraba sus fotos mientras les hablaba de ellos, pero el punto era que él no los conocía. Siempre había tenido a Harry como padre sustituto. Recordaba que cinco años atrás pensaba que Harry era su padre; incluso le llamaba "papá", hasta que su abuela le dijo que eso no era correcto y que Harry era su padrino y no su padre. Se le había hecho difícil creerlo. Después de todo, Harry era el único que vivía con él, y quien le cuidaba como a un hijo. Pero como no quería que su abuela estuviera triste, había dejado de llamar a Harry "papá". Aunque siempre se había preguntado si a Harry le importaba que le llamara así.

Satisfecho con la forma en que se veía, Teddy bajó las escaleras y resbaló hasta detenerse justo delante de Harry.

—Hola, mini-yo —bromeó Harry.

Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sabes que no me importa cómo luzcas, Teddy, pero me gusta —Harry le sonrió. Luego respiró profundo—. Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para irnos —abrió la puerta y salió, Teddy le siguió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el punto de aparición.

Teddy llevó su mano a la de Harry furtivamente.

— ¿Qué edad tiene Scorpius?

—Seis años —respondió Harry.

—Oh —Teddy dio un asentimiento.

Llegaron al punto de aparición (un retazo de hierba que se encontraba bajo un viejo árbol) y Harry tomó a Teddy antes de aparecerse.

Se encontraron frente a una puerta blanca, a través de la cual se veía una enorme villa con un jardín, lleno de flores y árboles. Un elfo doméstico se apareció.

—¿Señor Potter y señor Teddy? —preguntó el elfo doméstico.

—Sí —asintió Harry y dejó a Teddy en el suelo.

—El amo Malfoy y el pequeño amo Scorpius están esperando al señor Potter y al señor Teddy. Sigan a Twinky, señor Potter y señor Teddy —dijo, y les guió en el camino a la villa.

Cuando llegaron al hall de entrada con revestido de mármol, fueron recibidos por Draco, que estaba parado frente a las escaleras.

—Harry, encantado de verte de nuevo —Draco sonrió. Se giró hacia Teddy—. Y tú debes ser Teddy Lupin. Es un placer conocerte finalmente.

—Es un placer conocerle también, señor Malfoy —farfulló Teddy sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—Llámame Draco, por favor, después de todo somos familia. Pero pensé que te parecerías a tus padres y no como Harry —dijo Draco, confundido.

—Teddy es un metamorfomago. Decidió lucir como yo esta noche —explicó Harry y alborotó el cabello de su ahijado.

—Entiendo. ¡Scorpius! ¡Harry y Teddy están aquí! ¿Vienes? —llamó Draco.

En este instante, Harry sintió algo golpear sus piernas y tuvo que mantener el equilibro contra la pared.

—Uff —cuando miró hacia abajo vio al pequeño Scorpius observándole con una cara radiante y una gran sonrisa.

—¡Harry, te extrañé! —exclamó Scorpius.

—¿Sabes? A mí nunca me abraza de esa manera —dijo Draco con sequedad, mirando con diversión la escena frente a él.

Harry se agachó y cargó a Scorpius. El pequeño tomó ventaja de ello y le abrazó.

—Es un placer verte también, Scorpius —Harry rió bajito y lo bajó de sus brazos—. Scorpius, este es mi ahijado Teddy.

Scorpius miró a Teddy y pareció sorprendido.

—¿Por qué se parece a ti si es tu ahijado, Harry?

—Teddy puede cambiar su apariencia cuando quiere, Scorpius, y hoy ha elegido esta. —explicó Harry tan bien como pudo—. Teddy, él es Scorpius.

Teddy entrecerró sus ojos y tomó la mano de Harry de nuevo.

—Hola —dijo secamente, sin gustarle la forma en la que Scorpius miraba a su padrino. ¿Quién se creía ese niño para abrazar a su padrino como si le conociera desde hace años? Sólo Teddy podía hacer eso.

—Hola, Teddy —saludó Scorpius con timidez.

—Espero que tengáis hambre —dijo Draco mientras les guiaba por la puerta de la derecha. Parecía ser el comedor. La mesa estaba puesta para cuatro personas, con una vajilla que brillaba como el cristal (de hecho, Harry tuvo la sensación de que era realmente de cristal).

—Les dije a los elfos domésticos que sirvieran la mesa para cuatro, ¿a no ser que tu novia venga también? —preguntó Draco cuando tomaron asiento. Inmediatamente apareció un elfo doméstico con dos copas de vino y zumo de manzana para los chicos.

—¿Una novia? ¿De qué estás hablando, Draco? No tengo novia —dijo Harry sorprendido. Teddy estaba sentado a su derecha y Scorpius a su izquierda, mientras Draco se encontraba enfrente.

—Pensé que seguías con la chica Weasley —aclaró Draco.

—Oh no, Ginny y yo terminamos cuando Teddy tenía cinco —respondió Harry ligeramente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco sorprendido. Había pensado que Harry se casaría con la Weasley pronto.

—Porque esa perra engañó a  _Prongslet_  muchas veces —Teddy les sorprendió con un gruñido.

—¡Teddy! ¡No debes llamar "perra" a nadie! —regañó Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! —Teddy frunció el ceño.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos.

—Sólo porque sea cierto, no quiere decir que puedas llamarla así.

—Y yo que pensé que la Weasley te adoraba. —dijo Draco con ligereza. Engañar a Harry Potter; no imaginaba a muchas mujeres haciendo eso.

—Sí, bueno, aparentemente no —dijo Harry con sequedad.

—Ella estaba con  _Prongslet_  sólo porque es famoso y tiene dinero. La oí decírselo a alguien hace algunos años. También dijo que era divertido que las otras chicas le tuvieran envidia, porque ella lo tenía y las demás no —gruñó Teddy, pareciendo enojado.

Harry rascó su cabeza.

—Ah, bueno, lo hecho, hecho está. No se puede cambiar el pasado.

—Esa chica fue muy mala. —Scorpius frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron la comadreja y Granger? —preguntó Draco después de tomar un sorbo a su vino.

Harry se agarrotó un poco.

—Ya no estoy en buenos términos con ellos —dijo, algo rígido.

Draco se enderezó, a todo oídos ahora. ¿El trío dorado se había disuelto?

—¿Me permites preguntar por qué?

—Bueno, Ron no estaba de acuerdo con el hecho de que me enojara con Ginny; dijo que yo no tenía ninguna prueba de que su hermana estaba engañándome. Me pareció que encontrarla con otro hombre en la cama era suficiente prueba para mí —Harry resopló—. Y Hermione, bueno, ella es la esposa de Ron ahora y pensó que estábamos siendo ridículos. Sin embargo, intentó hacernos volver a mí y a Ginny muchas veces, hasta que me cansé. La última vez que oí de ellos, era que estaban viviendo en Francia. El único Weasley con el que tengo un buen trato es con George.

—Pero ahora nos tienes a mí y a papá como amigos. ¿No es mejor? —preguntó Scorpius, casi haciendo un mohín.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Harry, divertido.

—Sabes, Harry, puedes beber vino. No lo envenené —Draco sonrió.

Harry parpadeó al ver a Malfoy sonriéndole, pero no con suficiencia, (era una expresión extraña, pero se adaptaba al ex-Slytherin) y rió por lo bajo.

—Gracias por tranquilizarme —tomó un sorbo de vino y tuvo que admitir que sabía bien, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué tipo de vino era. Su conocimiento en vinos estaba limitado a reconocer la diferencia entre el tinto y el blanco.

Poco después, la comida fue servida por los elfos domésticos. Era asado de pato en salsa de naranja, con patatas especiadas y espárragos al vapor, y para los dos niños puré de patatas con pollo asado y ensalada.

—¿Os gusta la comida? —Preguntó Draco sonriendo.

—Está muy buena —Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Sabe bien, pero me gusta más la comida de  _Prongslet_  —admitió Teddy.

—¿Puedes cocinar comida riquísima? —preguntó Scorpius emocionado _. Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí_ , pensó.

—¿No has oído lo que dije?  _Prongslet_ es el mejor cocinero que hay —dijo Teddy irritado. Ese niñito estaba comenzando a sacarle de sus casillas.

Otra cosa que podía eliminar de la lista. Ahora Scorpius sólo tenía que averiguar si Harry estaba dispuesto a jugar con él.

Harry se ruborizó ligeramente, pero no hizo comentarios; mientras, Draco sonrió con suficiencia por un momento.

* * *

Después del postre (crème brulée para los dos adultos y helado de chocolate y vainilla para los pequeños), fueron a la sala de estar.

Harry y Teddy estaban sentados en un sofá cerca del fuego y Draco se había situado en una cómoda silla. Scorpius había ido a la habitación para recoger algunos juguetes para jugar.

—¿En qué trabajas, Harry? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Esa pregunta había estado ardiendo en su lengua la noche entera, pero no había encontrado un buen momento para preguntar.

—Soy Auror.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —Draco sonrió—. Siempre has tenido un impulso de "tengo que salvarlos a todos".

—No tengo tal cosa —protestó Harry.

—Sí, lo tienes —dijo Draco en un tono definitivo.

—Harry, Harry, ¿quieres jugar conmigo? —Scorpius entró corriendo a la habitación con una caja en sus manos.

—Scorpius —suspiró Draco.

—No me importa jugar con él —Harry sonrió y se sentó en el piso—. Teddy, ¿te nos unes?

Teddy negó y cruzó sus brazos.

—No, gracias, no quiero.

—Tengo algunos libros, por si quieres leer —le ofreció Draco.

Teddy pensó un momento y asintió con reticencia.

—Sí, está bien.

Draco sonrió y se levantó para buscar un libro para niños.

—Vamos a construir Hogwats —anunció Scorpius.

—Hogwarts —le corrigió Harry, sonriendo.

—Sí, eso —Scorpius asintió.

—Bien, ¿cómo vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Harry cuando Scorpius comenzó a vaciar su caja.

—Primero, vamos a construir los muros porque así es como el castillo se mantiene firme —le instruyó Scorpius.

Draco estaba sonriendo ante la escena frente a él, pero Teddy estaba que echaba chispas, callado. Scorpius no tenía derecho a jugar con su padrino. Harry era su padrino, no el de Scorpius.

Jugaron una hora entera hasta que Draco avisó a Scorpius que ya era hora de ir a la cama.

—Pero papá…—Scorpius gimoteó un poco. No quería despedirse de Harry. ¿Quién sabía cuando le vería otra vez? Además, le gustaba jugar con él.

—No, Scorpius, ya son las nueve. Tienes que ir a dormir ahora —le dijo Draco con severidad.

—Además, Teddy y yo nos vamos. Casi es la hora de acostarse de Teddy también —dijo Harry con calma y con un gesto de su mano, los bloques con los que habían estado jugando volaron hasta dentro de la caja. Se puso de pie y se estiró.

—Está bien, pero quiero que Harry me lleve a la cama —exigió Scorpius y le extendió sus manos a Harry.

Harry miró a Draco, dudoso.

Draco suspiró.

—Bien, si eso quiere decir que te irás a dormir, entonces no tengo objeción. Pero primero anda a cepillarte los dientes y a ponerte tu pijama.

—Sí, papá —dijo Scorpius con emoción y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Y ten cuidado al subir las escaleras! ¡No quiero que te caigas! —gritó Draco a su hijo.

—Espérame aquí un momento mientras llevo a Scorpius a la cama, ¿de acuerdo? Regresaré rápido —le prometió Harry a Teddy.

Teddy hizo un mohín, pero asintió, ya que no tenía elección.

Un minuto después, Scorpius apareció en la puerta vestido con un pijama verde, levantando sus brazos para que Harry le cargara. Harry lo hizo, apoyándolo en su cadera y junto con Draco subió las escaleras hasta la habitación de Scorpius. Scorpius suspiró satisfecho y apretó el agarre en el cuello de Harry. Eso era como se suponía que debía ser: Harry y su papá llevándole a la habitación para acostarle.

Harry llevó a Scorpius a su cama (después de notar cuán grande era la habitación del niño) y le acostó.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —dijo Draco y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente.

Harry sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —se giró para marcharse, pero fue detenido por una pequeña mano sobre su muñeca.

—Tú también tienes que darme un beso —le exigió Scorpius tirándole de la manga.

Harry pareció sorprendido, pero se inclinó y le dio un beso al niño en la cabeza.

—¿Así está bien?

—Sí —Scorpius suspiró contento y se acurrucó aún más en las sábanas.

—Dejaré que te vayas —escuchó Scorpius que le dijo su padre a Harry y luego ambos bajaron.

Scorpius tomó un papel doblado que estaba bajo su almohada y lo abrió. En ese papel había escrito la lista de cualidades que debía tener su segundo papá. Tomó un crayón y tachó algunas cosas.

Mi segundo papá tiene que ser:

Agradable

Amable

Tiene que cocinar bien

Guapo

Tiene que jugar conmigo

Divertido

Tiene que darme un hermano o una hermana.

Scorpius tachó las primeras seis cosas. Pensó que no podía comprobar la última hasta que su padre estuviera junto a Harry, pero que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que eso pasara. Scorpius se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Harry y Teddy se aparecieron en casa y Harry envió a Teddy al baño para que se cambiara.

Harry metió a Teddy en su cama y cuando estaba a punto de salir la vocecita de Teddy preguntó:

—Tú me quieres, ¿verdad, Harry?

Harry se percató del cambio de nombres: de  _Prongslet_  a Harry.

—Claro que te quiero, Teddy. ¿Qué te hace creer que no?

Los ojos de Teddy estaban fijos en las sábanas de su cama y su cara estaba roja.

—Porque no me prestaste mucha atención esta noche. Siempre estuviste hablando con Scorpius o Draco.

Harry se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Teddy.

—Teddy, sólo porque estuve jugando con Scorpius o hablando con Draco no quiere decir que yo no te quiera. Siempre te voy a querer, lo juro. Nada puede cambiar eso —le calmó Harry y acarició su cabello.

—Está bien —susurró Teddy y dejó que la suave mano en su cabello le acariciara hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

El sol se asomaba entre las cortinas e iluminó el rostro del pequeño. El muchacho frunció las cejas y abrió los ojos, parpadeando contra la luz de sol. Scorpius bostezó y se frotó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos, alejando el sueño. Negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a nada en particular. Poco a poco, los acontecimientos acaecidos ayer se filtraron en su mente y sonrió feliz. Había sido una noche de diversión. Quería repetirla de nuevo.

Scoripus se deslizó de la cama acolchada y se dirigió a la planta baja, en busca de su padre. Lo encontró en la cocina, leyendo el periódico mientras disfrutaba de su café.

Draco alzó la vista y sonrió cuando vio a su hijo que se dirigía a él.

—Buenos días, Scorpius. ¿Has dormido bien?

Scorpius se subió a su silla –la cual tenía una almohada, por cortesía de los elfos domésticos.

— ¡Sí, papá!

Draco rió y le mando hacer unas tortitas para su hijo. Las tortitas se mostraron ante Scorpius, cortadas en pequeños trozos y con sirope de chocolate.

—Papá, quiero pedir ago—inició Scorpius.

—Se dice "algo", Scorpius, no "ago"— lo corrigió Draco—. ¿Qué quieres pedir?

—¿Cuándo Harry volver?— preguntó emocionado Scorpius.

—Tienes que decir; cuándo va a volver Harry, Scorpius. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— le preguntó Draco curioso. No sabía que su hijo estuviese ya tan apegado a Harry. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Porque me gusta y quiero ver a Harry otra vez. ¿No puedes llamar a Harry, papá?—Scorpius puso mala cara.

Draco rió sorprendido.

—Scorpius, no puedo llamar a Harry y decirle que nos visite de nuevo.

—¿Por qué no?—preguntó inocentemente Scorpius.

Draco suspiró.

—Porque él tiene mucho trabajo, y además, lo viste ayer. No puede visitarnos todos los días.

—Pero yo quiero ver a Harry —gimoteó Scorpius.

—Deja el lloriqueo de inmediato, Scorpius—dijo Draco con firmeza—. No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres. Estoy seguro de que Harry nos visitará de nuevo, pero tienes que ser paciente.

Scorpius estaba triste y puso mala cara, pero no respondió. Él sabía que no debía insistir a su papá cuando usaba ese tono. Pero ¿cómo se suponía que iba a tener a Harry como segundo padre, cuando su papá no quería visitar a Harry?

* * *

Teddy entró en la cocina bostezando. Él parpadeó aturdido y se sentó en la mesa de la cocina.

—Son gofres ¿quieres?—le preguntó su padrino.

Teddy asintió y volvió a bostezar.

Al rato, Teddy se despertó por completo cuando olió los gofres.

—Gracias— sonrió y comenzó a comer.

Harry se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué opinas de que vayamos a volar?— sugirió sonriendo.

Teddy lo miró sorprendido.

—¿No tienes papeles que redactar?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, tengo tiempo. Además, esos papeles me rehúyen—bromeó.

Teddy sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Me gustaría ir a volar.

Una hora más tarde, Harry y Teddy estaban listos para irse, cuando fueron detenidos por una llamada de Shacklebolt.

—Harry, tengo que hablar contigo de un nuevo caso—dijo, con voz grave.

Harry miró a Teddy.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? Teddy y yo estábamos a punto de ir a volar.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero esto es más urgente—insistió Shacklebolt.

Harry suspiró.

—Teddy, espera aquí. Voy a hacer una llamada rápida.

—Está bien, Harry —dijo Teddy en voz baja, y se sentó en una silla de la cocina. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que al final hoy no volarían?

Harry se agachó, para mantener la conversación.

—¿Qué puede ser tan urgente para no esperar a mañana y ser informado?

—Sólo tengo información de que un mago oscuro ha ido extendiendo pociones clandestinamente. Al parecer, al igual que cualquier mago oscuro normal, intenta traficar con pociones, pero por la información que hemos reunido, parece que es muy cuidadoso. Harry, los medimagos no pueden encontrar un antídoto. Temen que las victimas vayan a morir —explicó Shacklebolt con cara seria.

—Y, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo hacer trabajo de campo hoy, Shacklebolt, no puedo defraudar a Teddy de nuevo—dijo Harry, un poco desesperado. No se atrevió a pensar en cómo se sentiría Teddy si lo dejaba de lado de nuevo por un caso. Ya había pasado con anterioridad, ya que tuvo que cancelar una salida con Teddy por un caso. Odiaba ver el rostro decepcionado de su ahijado.

—Por ahora, sólo necesito que mires el archivo de nuevo, a ver si puedes encontrar algunas pistas en cuanto a quién puede ser y el motivo de su elección en las personas que fueron envenenadas. El trabajo de campo puede esperar unos días —respondió Shacklebolt.

—De acuerdo, envíame el expediente. Lo revisaré—suspiró Harry.

—Te lo enviaré en un cuarto de hora. Gracias, Harry. Te veré mañana en el trabajo.

—Sí, adiós—Harry cerró la conexión flu.

—¿No te tienes que ir?—la voz suave de su ahijado le sorprendió y se dio la vuelta.

—No, Shacklebolt me necesita para revisar un expediente. Pero todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a volar, no te preocupes—Harry sonrió de forma tensa.

Teddy sonrió débilmente, ya que sabía que iban a volar poco rato, porque su padrino tenía otro caso. A veces deseaba que su padrino no fuese Auror, de esa manera tendría más tiempo para él y así no tendría que preocuparse de la seguridad de Harry. Desde que Teddy entendía completamente el concepto de ser Auror y lo que hacían, siempre temía el día en el que Harry no volviese. Que Harry lo abandonaría, al igual que sus padres.

Como Teddy había predicho, su salida sólo duró una hora antes de volver a casa, donde Harry desapareció inmediatamente hacia su despachó. Teddy trató de pasar el tiempo leyendo y mirando fotos de sus padres. No fue hasta la hora de cenar que vio a su padrino de nuevo. Teddy no se atrevió a pedirle que le leyese un cuento antes de dormir, porque vio que Harry estaba muy tenso. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que su padrino estaba muy preocupado.

Esa noche, más tarde, Harry le metió en la cama y le dio un beso rápido de buenas noches, antes de regresar a su estudio.

* * *

Quien fuera el responsable de las pociones, sabía cómo ocultar sus huellas. Por lo general, después de una semana de estudiar el caso e interrogar a las víctimas, Harry tendría una idea de dónde buscar al culpable. Pero por desgracia, no tuvo esa suerte, en este caso. No sólo le daban el archivo con algunas pistas que pudieran valer la pena, tampoco podía cuestionar a las víctimas, ya que habían entrado en estado de coma. Los medimagos estaban desesperados. Incluso los más inteligentes, que eran capaces de encontrar un antídoto para cada veneno, no tenían la menor idea de cómo ayudar a esa gente. La poción se ingería, pasado un tiempo se trasladaba al torrente sanguíneo antes de disolverse por completo, sin dejar rastro. Sin embargo, el efecto del veneno era instantáneo, y sólo una hora después el corazón se sobrecargaría, les daría una fiebre alta y dolor de estómago, antes de caer en coma.

Harry había tratado de encontrar una conexión entre las víctimas, pero nada. En todo caso, las víctimas no se relacionaban unas con otras. Había una mujer de treinta años, con tres hijos que estaban en casa; un hombre que trabajaba en el Ministerio en el Departamento de Deportes; un chico de unos veinte años que empezaba a trabajar con vendedor de ropa; un hombre mayor que estaba retirado y vivía bastante aislado y, finalmente, un niña; una niña de apenas siete años. Esa víctima había calado profundo en Harry. ¡Era sólo una niña, por amor a Merlín! ¿Qué clase de persona le haría algo así a una niña inocente?

Así que, apenas sin pistas, Harry se quedó con el caso. Dado que este caso era complejo, a menudo trabajaba hasta tarde y Teddy se había tenido que quedar con su abuela. Harry sabía que a Teddy no le gustaba estar con su abuela, pero Harry no quería correr riesgos. No se atrevía dejar a Teddy en casa sin ningún tipo de protección. A pesar de todo, Harry no confiaba en la casa. Si esta persona logró hacer un veneno sin rastro, ¿quién decía que no era capaz de irrumpir en una casa muy protegida?

* * *

Al final de la semana, estaba muerto de cansancio. Se llevó el archivo a casa y pasó todo el fin de semana tratando de encontrar pistas que se le hubiesen pasado por alto. Pero todo el esfuerzo, fue en vano.

Había visitado a Teddy el domingo, pero tuvo que dejarlo con su abuela, a pesar de las protestas de Teddy. Andrómeda aseguró a Harry que Teddy podría quedarse todo el tiempo necesario y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada.

* * *

La segunda semana fue un momento culminante para el caso. Algunos de los Aurores habían logrado localizar algún veneno en una bebida de la próxima víctima —una mujer joven que se iba a casar—. No era mucho, pero ahora podían ver qué tipo de ingredientes se podían utilizar para el veneno. Los Maestros de Pociones del Ministerio abandonaron. A pesar de su conocimiento, no pudieron identificar uno de los ingredientes. No se sabía cuál era, pero se sospechaba que fuera el causante del estado de coma.

Harry estaba frustrado. Incluso con la poción, no pudo encontrar al mago oscuro. Necesitaba un milagro… o un maestro en pociones excepcionalmente bueno. El problema era: ¿dónde podía encontrar a esa persona?

* * *

El viernes, Harry se encerró en su oficina con un suspiro. Había puesto su cerebro en marcha para poder encontrar un maestro de pociones adecuado, pero no podía pensar cuál era la persona idónea para hacer el trabajo. Se preguntó si este sería uno de los casos, que al final, caerían en el olvido.

—Si la muerte fuese una persona, se vería igual que tú—dijo una voz divertida arrastrando las palabras.

Harry se sobresaltó y vio que era Draco Malfoy apoyado en la pared de su oficina, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Merlín, Malfoy, no hagas eso de nuevo. Casi te hechizo—frunció el ceño y metió su varita de nuevo en el bolsillo.

—¿Volvemos a lo de _Malfoy_? Recuerdo claramente que mi hijo exigió que utilizásemos nuestros nombres de pila. Además, a lo mejor necesitas más formación, si puedo acercarme tan sigilosamente a ti —Draco arrastró las palabras y volvió a sonreír.

—Eres un suplicio, Draco— Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—No creo que mi hijo quisiera que nos insultásemos. Él quiere que seamos amigos ¿recuerdas? — sonrió con dulzura Draco.

Harry, cautelosamente, entrecerró los ojos al instante.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Por qué crees que quiero algo? ¿No puedo tener una charla amistosa con uno de mis amigos?—preguntó, inocente.

—Malfoy, eres un Slytherin y siempre queréis algo— dijo Harry inexpresivo.

Draco colocó una mano sobre su corazón.

—¡Ay, duele tanta desconfianza sobre mis motivos! Deberías estar avergonzado— Draco hizo un puchero.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Corta el rollo, Draco dime lo que quieres. No estoy de humor para juegos —suspiró, y se frotó los ojos por el cansancio.

Draco lo miró.

—No, al parecer, no. Mi hijo te extraña. Quiere volver a verte —respondió finalmente.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que se ha encariñado contigo. Puedo ser paciente si quiero, Harry, pero el constante lloriqueo de mi hijo es demasiado incluso para mí. Si vienes, lo harás feliz y dejará de llorar, por tanto no me importa que vengas. Entonces ¿qué te parece? — preguntó Draco expectante.

—¿Qué me parece el qué?— preguntó Harry confundido.

—Pues, el venir a casa a cenar una vez más, obviamente— dijo Draco.

Harry suspiró.

—Lo siento, pero realmente, no puedo ir a cenar. Estoy demasiado ocupado con un caso.

—¿Qué caso?—preguntó el rubio curioso.

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia—dijo Harry restándole importancia.

—Hey, tal vez te puedo ayudar.

—Lo dudo.

—No pierdes nada con probar, ya sabes.

—Está bien, pero si le dices una sola palabra de esto a otra persona, me voy asegurar de no dirigirnos la palabra nunca más. O de que no vuelvas a caminar.

—No hacía falta ser tan violento. Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

Harry suspiró.

—En las últimas semanas se han producido diversos ataques contra gente al azar. De alguna manera, el mago, se las arregla para envenenar a éstas sin que se den cuenta.

—¿No puedes interrogar a las víctimas y preguntar si alguien vio algo sospechoso o tuvo una pelea con alguien?—sugirió Draco.

Harry le miró sombrío.

— No es posible, ya que todas ellas se encuentran en estado de coma.

—¿Y qué? Podríais despertarlos del coma, seguro que hay hechizos para eso —Draco se encogió de hombros, no veía el problema.

—No podemos. Lo que hay en ese veneno se asegura de no dejar ningún rastro y que las víctimas no sean capaces de recuperarse. Ninguno de los medimagos o maestros de pociones del Ministerio no son capaces de encontrar un antídoto para el veneno. Hace una semana, un par de Aurores lograron encontrar un poco de veneno en una taza, pero hasta ahora la investigación no dice nada. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Los especialistas han logrado identificar todos los ingredientes, menos uno, y cabe la posibilidad de que sea el que los mantenga en coma —Harry terminó su explicación—. Así que todavía no tenemos ni idea de a quién capturar y cómo curar a las víctimas.

—¿Todos los maestros de pociones lo probaron? —preguntó Draco pensativo.

—Todos los que están en el Ministerio—Harry asintió con la cabeza—. Pero no hallaron el último ingrediente.

—Pero tú no acudiste al mejor experto de pociones del país —dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, él sabía que te habrías olvidado de él, a pesar de la ayuda que te prestó todos estos años. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de él?

—Corta el rollo, Draco, y dime de quién estás hablando —dijo Harry impaciente.

—Severus Snape, obviamente. Él es el mejor en su campo. ¿Cómo puedes haberte olvidado de él?—se burló Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Harry lo miró estupefacto.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

—¿Snape? ¿Aún está vivo? —espetó Harry, pareciendo impactado.

—Por supuesto que sigue estando vivo. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? —preguntó Draco, arqueando sus cejas.

—Pero…pero yo le vi en la Casa de los Gritos. Fue mordido por Nagini. Envenenado. No había forma de que pudiera sobrevivir a la mordida de la serpiente —Harry pensó que se desmayaría por la impresión. ¿Snape estaba vivo? ¿Había sobrevivido al veneno de Nagini? ¿Cómo era posible? Había visto a Snape muriendo; había estado ahí cuando exhaló su último aliento. Y ahora escuchaba que su viejo profesor sobrevivió. ¿Por qué nadie le había contado nada? A pesar del hecho de que Snape y él nunca se habían llevado bien en la escuela, le había respetado al final, cuando oyó lo que había sufrido el hombre. Como él, a pesar de su odio hacia James Potter, había rescatado a Harry muchas veces. Harry quiso agradecerle por ello, pero después de verle morir en la Casa de los Gritos, había pensado que nunca tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿De verdad piensas que Snape iría a algún lugar junto al Señor Oscuro sin tener un antídoto para veneno de serpiente? Siempre se tomaba uno cuando iba a reunirse con él. Fue una sabia decisión, dado que fue mordido por ella. Ahora está viviendo en la Mansión Snape. Tuvo suficiente con enseñarles a "mocosos revoltosos que no aprecian el arte de las pociones". Pero aún sigue haciendo pociones. Lo visito cada semana. Si quieres puedo llevarle ese veneno y ver si averigua cuál es el último ingrediente; si no puede averiguarlo, entonces nadie puede.

Harry se mordió el labio. Era la oportunidad de agradecerle al hombre que había salvado su vida múltiples veces y quizá de resolver el caso.

—Es una buena idea, pero yo quiero llevarle la poción.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó Draco molesto.

—No es eso; es sólo que quiero ver a Snape —respondió Harry.

—¿Por qué? Nunca te llevaste bien con él. ¿Por qué querrías verlo? —preguntó Draco confundido.

—Quiero agradecerle por salvar mi trasero todos estos años —respondió Harry—. ¿Cuándo vas a visitarlo?

—En dos días.

—Bien, entonces iré contigo —Harry asintió enérgicamente y se giró—. Iré a tu casa, ya que no sé dónde está la de Snape. Te veo dentro de dos días.

Draco había examinado todo el tiempo a Harry mientras estuvieron hablando y se preocupó (contra su voluntad) cuando vio lo mal que se veía Harry. El cabello estaba más rebelde que nunca, su piel estaba muy pálida, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y tenía ojeras. Incluso parecía que había perdido peso. En conclusión, lucía terrible, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Incluso se tambaleaba al caminar.

—Harry, detente —llamó Draco, antes de poder contenerse a sí mismo.

Harry le miró para encararle.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste decentemente?

Harry le miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—¿Por qué siempre respondes con una pregunta? —preguntó Draco irritado—. Sólo responde la maldita pregunta, por Merlín.

—No te incumbe, pero dormí anoche como cualquier otra persona normal —espetó Harry. No mintió: había dormido unas pocas horas, pero si alguien podía llamar a eso una siesta decente…

—Pregunté cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste un sueño decente. Un buen descanso, como en esos cuando descansas de verdad y no estás listo para colapsar en cualquier momento —Draco se mordió la lengua.

Harry levantó sus manos en el aire, realmente frustrado.

—¿Qué te importa si duermo bien o no? Te prometí que visitaré a tu hijo pronto, pero ahora tengo que ir a casa y buscar otra forma de encontrar al culpable antes de que se las arregle para conseguir más víctimas.

—¿Y cómo vas a hacerlo? Acabas de admitir que no tienes ninguna pista de cómo buscar más. Lo único que puede ayudarte es descubrir cuál es el último ingrediente y Snape es tu única oportunidad de hacerlo. No puedes investigar más hasta que visitemos a Severus. Por una vez en tu vida usa la cabeza y duerme bien antes de que te lleven a un hospital —espetó Draco, sus ojos grises resplandecían, furiosos.

—¡Por Merlín! Descansé lo suficiente y no me llevarán al hospital. Ahora si me disculpas, voy a visitar a Teddy y a su abuela y luego iré a casa. Te veo en dos días —trajinó Harry enojado y se giró. Dios, había olvidado cuán irritante podía ser el rubio ex Slytherin.

Draco suspiró y apuntó su varita a la espalda de Harry.

—Sigues siendo tan testarudo como siempre. No me dejas opción —murmuró un hechizo y antes de que Harry pudiera levantar un escudo, fue alcanzado por una luz azul.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder la conciencia fue "voy a matar a Malfoy".

Cuando Harry se despertó, algunas horas después, estaba mirando un techo blanco mientras yacía en una cama de madera oscura con sábanas de seda. Intentó recordar qué había pasado antes de que perdiera la conciencia. Había estado discutiendo con Draco. Le había contado lo del caso… Habían decidido visitar a Snape —quien seguía vivo—, en dos días por la poción no identificada… La mandíbula de Harry se tensó cuando recordó qué había sucedido después de que discutieran acerca de su salud. Malfoy le había golpeado con un hechizo desconocido que le hizo perder la conciencia. Iba a pagar por eso.

Su mano buscó sus lentes en la mesita de noche y se las puso, viendo mejor la habitación. Se sentó y la contempló. Era sencilla, sin embargo, estaba decorada con elegancia. Tenía la cama donde yacía colocada contra la pared más alejada de la puerta, junto a una ventana enorme. El sol ya estaba descendiendo en el cielo, así que Harry asumió que era tarde. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro y los únicos muebles además de la cama eran un armario y un escritorio con una silla enfrente.

Buscó su varita y la encontró sobre el escritorio. Rápidamente la agarró y abrió la puerta, sin reparar en que vestía un pijama verde esmeralda. La habitación estaba en un pasillo con otras tres habitaciones y afortunadamente Harry lo reconoció, ya que justo dos puertas más allá estaba la habitación de Scorpius.

Bien, primero mataré a Malfoy, luego esconderé su cuerpo y entonces iré a visitar a Teddy, pensó, severo. Salió de la habitación con sigilo y escuchó atentamente. Oyó vagamente la voz de Draco diciendo algo desde, lo que supuso, era la cocina.

Bajó las escaleras a hurtadillas y escuchó la voz de Draco mucho más clara. Le estaba diciendo algo a su hijo.

Harry abrió la puerta y vio a Malfoy apoyado contra la barra de la cocina, Scorpius sentándose en una mesa con… Teddy a su lado.

—¿Qué estabas pensando cuando me hechizaste, Malfoy? —gruñó Harry, sobresaltando a los otros.

Scorpius sonrió.

—¡Harry! ¡Te extrañé! —exclamó, y saltó de su silla para caminar hacia Harry, alzando sus brazos, pidiendo en silencio que le cargara.

Automáticamente, Harry se inclinó y apoyó a Scorpius en su cadera, dándole al niño la oportunidad de abrazarle.

—¿Descansaste bien, Harry? —preguntó Draco con calma, arqueando sus cejas ligeramente al ver a su hijo abrazando al otro hombre.

—Responde mi pregunta, Malfoy. ¿Y por qué Teddy está aquí? —gruñó Harry de nuevo, pero no soltó a Scorpius.

—Después de sedarte te traje aquí para que así pudieras descansar y después de una pequeña búsqueda, también a mi sobrino, así podía estar contigo. Me contó que no te ha visto mucho las últimas dos semanas y decidí cambiar eso —respondió Draco tranquilamente, sin lucir ni un poco avergonzado por sus acciones.

—Así que prácticamente nos secuestraste a mí y a Teddy. Es maravilloso. ¿Por qué no estaré sorprendido? —preguntó Harry, sarcástico.

—¿Por qué estás en pijamas, Prongslet? —preguntó de repente Teddy con curiosidad, nunca había visto a su padrino con esos pijamas. Aunque Draco le había llevado allí, no podía evitar estar feliz. Draco prometió que pasaría al menos dos días con Harry, sin interrupciones de su trabajo. Había extrañado a su padrino las dos semanas pasadas y no podía esperar para pasar tiempo con él.

Justo entonces, Harry miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta, sorprendido, de que, ciertamente, tenía puesto un pijama verde en vez de su túnica de Auror.

—Así que no sólo eres un secuestrador, sino también un pervertido. Esto se está poniendo mejor y mejor —murmuró Harry y bajó a Scorpius—. Ahora dime donde está mi ropa para que Teddy yo y podamos ir a casa.

—No puedo hacerlo.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

—Disculpa. Creo que no te escuché bien. ¿Puedes repetírmelo, por favor? —pidió, su voz peligrosamente suave.

Teddy tragó saliva, bajó la vista y jugueteó nervioso con su camisa. Conocía ese tono de voz; su padrino lo usaba cuando estaba sumamente molesto. Un par de años atrás, Teddy había sido víctima de las burlas de unos chicos que se mofaban de su padre y le llamaban "sucio hijo de hombre lobo que debería haber muerto cuando nació". Teddy había estado extremadamente disgustado y cuando su padrino escuchó las mofas y como le habían llamado, entró en un arrebato de rabia. Había ido de inmediato a hablar con los padres de los chicos; Teddy no supo qué hizo o dijo, pero después de ese día nadie se atrevió a molestarlo de nuevo.

—Dije: no puedo hacerlo —respondió Draco calmadamente de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque sería una pena si Teddy pierde a su padrino porque este no sabe cuidar de sí mismo.

Harry resopló.

—Oh, por favor, Teddy no me perderá. ¿Que podría pasar?

—Si te conozco, y puedo decir con seguridad que lo hago, probablemente más de lo que tus amigos harían, sé que entonces tendrías que continuar tu investigación durante el fin de semana. Luego, si por algún milagro encuentras al culpable o al menos a un sospechoso, tendrías que ir tras él, como el estúpido héroe Gryffindor que sigues siendo. En el estado en que te encuentras, el culpable no tendría que hacer mucho para derrumbarte y posiblemente asesinarte —dijo Draco con suavidad. Sus ojos nunca apartaron la mirada de los de Harry, quien se había quedado quieto—. Eres un mago muy poderoso, Harry, nadie lo niega, pero incluso tú tienes tus límites. Y me atrevo a decir que estás en tus límites ahora —aunque no vayas a admitirlo—. Ya que la investigación está detenida, pienso que es mejor que tengas un fin de semana para relajarte y descansar. Teddy estaría encantado de tener a su padrino de nuevo y por alguna extraña razón, le agradas a mi hijo y quiere tu compañía, así que aquí lo tienes. Vas a pasar este fin de semana aquí, en Malfoy Manor, con los niños y yo, y el lunes iremos a visitar a Severus. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Teddy no se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sabía que su padrino podía ser muy testarudo, pero por una vez, el niño esperaba que cediera.

Por un momento no hubo más que silencio.

—Bien, me voy a quedar, pero sólo por mi ahijado. Eso sí, encontraré una forma de vengarme de ti por esto —suspiró Harry.

Scorpius rió y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry, emocionado por tener a su segundo papá quedándose en casa con él.

Teddy sonrió ampliamente y se bajó de un salto de la silla, directo a los brazos de Harry y le abrazó fuerte.

—Te sigo odiando, Draco —dijo Harry tranquilamente y con un movimiento de varita, los pijamas se convirtieron en unos cómodos jeans y una camisa negra.

—Lo superarás —respondió Draco con ligereza.

—Aún tengo que ir a casa para recoger algo de ropa para Teddy y yo.

—No es necesario. Traje algo de ropa conmigo para vosotros.

Harry le miró.

—Incluso eres más pervertido de lo que sospeché.

Draco sólo suspiró y negó con su cabeza.

Después de la cena, estaban sentados en el jardín, donde miraban el atardecer mientras Teddy volaba alrededor y Scorpius estaba sentado sobre el regazo de Harry, mirando fotografías en su libro.

—¿Así que vas a darle las gracias a Severus? —preguntó Draco de repente, neutral.

Harry le fulminó antes de mirar al jardín de nuevo.

—Claro que voy a agradecerle. ¿Por qué piensas lo contrario?

—Oh, no lo sé. ¿Quizá es porque vosotros prácticamente os estranguláis el uno al otro cuando estáis juntos en un mismo lugar? —sugirió Draco con sarcasmo.

—Hace un par de semanas me hacías querer darte una paliza constantemente, pero ahora somos algo así como amigos —aunque sigo queriendo golpearte por prácticamente secuestrarme—. ¿Y piensas que no le agradecería al hombre que salvó mi vida en numerosas ocasiones? —bufó Harry ligeramente—. Le gritaré después.

Draco rió por lo bajo, levemente.

De repente Harry sonrió.

—Además, es probable que Snape te asesine primero, o por lo menos te hechice por atreverte a llevarme contigo.

Draco gruñó y manoteó su cabeza. No había pensado en eso.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Draco nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero pensaba que era divertido tener a Harry en casa. El hombre en realidad podía mantener una conversación decente y no era tan estúpido como Draco pensaba. Había hablado con él acerca de política y Harry había logrado mantener esa particular conversación. Claro, no podía aportar una opinión sobre diversos temas de política, pero sí argumentos decentes. Y era bueno con los niños.

Scorpius adoraba a Harry. Lo seguía a todas partes y le exigía un beso de buenos días y otro de buenas noches. Le pedía que le cargara y abrazara constantemente. Harry lo hacía la mayoría de las veces, ya que le divertía, pero había momentos en los que se negaba a darle un abrazo porque necesitaba pasar más tiempo con su ahijado también.

Harry pasó una gran cantidad de tiempo volando con Teddy, ya que era algo que al niño le encantaba hacer. Cada vez que Harry había ido a volar con su ahijado, Draco se había dado cuenta de que Scorpius se sentaba junto a la ventaba que daba al jardín y esperaba con una mueca en su rostro hasta que Harry aterrizaba en el suelo de nuevo.

Por ahora, Draco se preguntaba a sí mismo seriamente si su hijo estaba obsesionado con Harry. Pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya que Scorpius se comportó bien todo el fin de semana, a diferencia de otros, donde tenía rabietas.

Era domingo por la mañana cuando algo sucedió.

Estaban todos desayunando, cuando Scorpius preguntó de repente:

—¿Harry, te gusta papá?

Harry le miró confundido y casi se atragantó con el café.

—¿Disculpa?

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—¿Te gusta papá? —repitió Scorpius sonriendo.

Harry miró a Draco, quien estaba sonriendo, el muy cabrón.

—Euhm, supongo que sí. Nos llevamos bien ahora y puede ser agradable si quiere.

—¡Oye! —dijo Draco ofendido—. Yo siempre soy agradable.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

Scorpius les miró inocentemente.

—Entonces tienes que darle un besito a papá.

Harry lo miró sorprendido, mientras que Draco sólo parpadeaba.

—¿Qué? Scorpius, no puedo hacer eso —protestó Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó Scorpius, sinceramente confundido—. A mamá también le gustó papá durante un tiempo y ella le daba un beso todos los días. Tú has dicho que te gusta papá, así que tienes que darle un beso también.

Harry se frotó los ojos, mientras que Teddy dejaba de comer para ver qué sucedería.

—Scorpius, tu papá y yo no nos gustamos de la misma forma en la que lo hacía él con tu mamá. Así que no voy a darle un beso, porque nos gustamos de otra manera.

—¡Pero te gusta papá! ¿O has mentido? ––El labio inferior de Scorpius comenzó a temblar. A Harry tenía que gustarle su papá, así podrían ser una familia.

Harry suspiró.

—No, Scorpius, no mentí.

—¡Entonces debes darle un beso!

Harry volteó hacia Draco, desesperado.

—Draco, dile algo a tu hijo, por favor. Explícale por qué no podemos darnos un beso.

Draco, que no gustaba de ver a su hijo disgustado y montando una escena, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no podrás hacerlo desistir. Podemos sentarnos aquí por horas, tratando de hacerle entender que nos gustamos, pero no lo suficiente como para darnos un beso y que por ahora no hay nada más. Es mejor si nos damos un beso rápido, entonces dejará de hablar de ello.

—Pero no quiero darte un beso —se quejó Harry y puso mala cara.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por el amor a Merlín, Potter. Es sólo un maldito beso. Lo hacemos rápido y se acabó.

Harry resopló.

—Bien—miró al rubio y se levantó. Caminó alrededor de la mesa y se inclinó para darle un casto beso en la mejilla a Draco. Luego miró a Scorpius.

—¿Estás feliz ahora?—le preguntó.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

—No, lo has hecho mal. Tienes que darle un beso en la boca a papá.

Harry se quedó blanco y Draco palideció también.

—¿Q…qué? ¡Definitivamente, no voy hacer eso! —protestó Harry, y dio un paso hacia atrás, negando con la cabeza.

Scorpius hizo un mohín.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gusta papá, tienes que darle un beso en los labios. Mamá lo hacía.

—Sí, pero tu madre lo hacía porque le gustaba mucho tu papá. Tu padre no me gusta tanto —Harry trató de razonar con el niño de seis años.

Fue un error decir eso.

Los ojos de Scorpius se aguaron y sollozó, su labio inferior temblando más. A Harry no le gustaba su papá. ¡Pero tenía que gustarle! ¡Tenía que gustarle papá y así podrían formar una familia!

—Oh, al diablo con todo —murmuró Draco y se levantó. Odiaba ver a su hijo de esa manera y si un beso en la boca lo haría feliz —Draco no tenía ni idea de por qué estaría pidiendo eso—, entonces lo haría. Gracias a Merlín, Harry al menos era atractivo.

Harry observó con cautela al ver a Draco avanzar hacia él y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Draco se inclinó. El bastardo seguía siendo unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él.

Los ojos de Teddy casi salen de sus órbitas cuando vio a Draco presionar sus labios en la boca de su padrino y besarlo con fuerza.

Scorpius chilló cuando vio que su padre y Harry se besaban y aplaudió.

Después de diez segundos, Harry empujó a Draco y discretamente se limpió la boca.

—No tenías que hacerlo durante tanto tiempo —murmuró, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a él.

Draco le miró con calma.

—No te has muerto ¿verdad? Además, creo que hay cosas peores que besarme —sonrió.

—No es muy probable —murmuró Harry, y volvió a su asiento.

Draco se sentó también.

—Así que, Scorpius, ¿fue ese beso lo suficientemente bueno?

Scorpius asintió alegremente.

—Sí, ahora os vais a besar todos los días. Tú y mamá también lo hacíais.

Harry gruñó y con un ruido sordo, dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa.

—Voy a ser tan feliz cuando me vaya de aquí —murmuró bajo su respiración. Besar a Malfoy todos los días sería una completa pesadilla. Ya era bastante haberle dado un beso en ese momento, ¡ni hablar de hacerlo todos los días! No importaba si era guapo y besaba bien; ¡Harry Potter no era gay y nunca querría a Draco Malfoy de esa manera!

Teddy miró bajo sus pestañas al niño justo frente a él y frunció el ceño. ¿A que estaba jugando? ¿Por qué quería que Draco y su padrino se besaran? ¡Eran dos chicos! El hecho de que a su padrino tal vez le gustase Draco, no significaba que tuviese que darle un beso. Besarse en la boca era algo que sólo las parejas hacían. Teddy podía tener nueve años, pero sabía que besarse en la boca cuando dos personas sólo eran amigos, era algo que no se hacía. Tal vez un beso en la mejilla, claro. Pero, ¿en la boca? No. Sólo lo harían si estuviesen enamorados el uno del otro. ¡Y su Prongslet y Draco no estaban enamorados! Harry no era gay, a él le gustaban las chicas. Aunque Teddy no podía entender por qué a su padrino le gustaban las chicas. Las chicas eran asquerosas. Tenían piojos. Pero Teddy suponía que era cosa de adultos el que le gustasen.

Draco arqueó una ceja cuando escuchó lo que había dicho su hijo, y luego miró a Harry, quien había golpeado su cabeza contra la mesa. Resopló inaudiblemente y tomó un sorbo de su té. Su hijo estaba tramando algo, estaba seguro. Draco no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Al día siguiente, ya era la hora de hacer una visita a Snape. Harry se sentía un poco nervioso. La última vez que había visto a su antiguo profesor, se estaba muriendo en la Casa de los Gritos y le había entregado algunos recuerdos. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Snape cuando viese a Harry? No era como si se pudiesen soportar. Se habían odiado cuando estaban en la escuela. Y allí estaba, preparándose para encontrarse con él y pedirle ayuda.

Harry se estremeció al pensar eso. Snape tendría un ataque de risa por eso —si el imbécil grasiento pudiese reír—.

—Harry, ¿estás listo? Antes de visitar a Severus, tenemos que llevar a Scorpius y Teddy a la escuela —gritó Draco desde abajo.

—¡Estoy listo! ¡Jesús! Cálmate ¿quieres? —dijo Harry molesto y se puso su túnica. Llevaba una camisa azul oscuro y pantalón negro, su túnica también era negra. Calzaba botas de cuero de dragón negro. Agarró la bolsa con el frasco del veneno que había reunido junto con los resultados obtenidos por los otros expertos en pociones del Ministerio.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, vio a Teddy y a Scorpius esperando en la puerta, ambos con sus mochilas escolares. Como siempre, Teddy estaba frunciéndole el ceño a Scorpius, quien hacía lo posible por ignorar el gesto. Harry se preguntó por qué a Teddy parecía no agradarle Scorpius. Él siempre había congeniado muy bien con los niños más pequeños, así que ¿cuál era el problema con el joven Malfoy?

—¿Listos para irnos?—preguntó Harry y Draco apareció a su lado.

Llevaba una camisa de botones blanca y un pantalón negro y unos brillantes zapatos del mismo color. Toda la ropa de diseñador, por supuesto.

La mansión Malfoy no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, por lo que decidieron ir a pie, disfrutando del sol.

Todo el camino hacia la escuela, Scorpius estuvo hablando entusiasmado de lo que harían esa semana. Teddy simplemente guardó silencio y sostuvo la mano de Harry —algo que no había hecho durante años—.

Luego llegó el momento que Harry odiaba.

—Y cuando entremos a la escuela, tienes que besar a Harry, papá, porque eso también lo hacías con mamá —dijo Scorpius, totalmente en serio.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, Scorpius, tu papá y yo no nos besaremos en la puerta de la escuela.

Scorpius hizo un mohín de nuevo. Draco vagamente pensó que tenía que hablar con su hijo por todas las escenas que estaba haciendo. Los Malfoy no hacían mohínes, incluso si no se salían con la suya.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque la gente estará mirando y no les gustaría que tu padre me besase. Se enfadarían —explicó Harry. Estar enfadado sería un eufemismo. Si los otros padres viesen al hijo de un mortífago besando a su Salvador aunque fuese para evitar el berrinche de un niño, posiblemente maldecirían a Draco y saldría en todos los periódicos al día siguiente. Aunque Draco podría ser un completo imbécil a veces, tenía sus momentos buenos, y sería una pena si esa nueva amistad terminaba porque Draco acabase en el hospital.

—Oh —dijo Scorpius con los ojos muy abiertos. No entendía por qué la gente se iba a enojar si veían a su padre besando a Harry, pero no creía que Harry le fuese a mentir sobre eso. Entonces, ¿cómo iba a lograr que se besaran? La razón por la cual pedía que se besaran era muy sencilla: Scorpius, hacía unas semanas, había visto una película y en ella, aparecía un hombre que siempre besaba a una mujer para demostrarle que le gustaba. Al principio la dama no quería que el hombre la besara y ella siempre se enfadaba, pero al final se enamoró del hombre y dijo que una de las razones por las que lo había hecho era porque los besos del hombre la hacían flotar como si estuviera en las nubes. Así que Scorpius pensó que si su padre le daba muchos besos a Harry, se enamorarían pronto.

Entonces tuvo una idea.

—¡Puedes besarle ahora! ––chilló.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

—No, no podemos.

—¿Por qué no? No hay nadie aquí. Estamos solos —Scorpius mordió su labio inferior.

—Merlín, Harry, vamos a darnos un beso rápido, entonces todo habrá terminado y podremos seguir adelante. No me apetece estar aquí todo el día —dijo Draco molesto.

—Y a mí no me apetece besarte —Harry le miró enojado.

—Es una lástima —rápidamente, antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Draco se inclinó y le dio un casto beso en la boca.

—Realmente te odio, Malfoy —murmuró Harry y se limpió la boca.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, sí, vamos.

Finalmente llegaron a la escuela y los adultos se inclinaron para darle a cada niño un abrazo y un beso en la frente. Teddy no podía esperar a que el día acabara. Él y Prongslet iban a volver a su propia casa, lo que significaba que no tendría que pasar más tiempo con ese mocoso tan molesto, que siempre le quitaba la atención de Harry.

Harry tenía la sospecha de aparecer en los periódicos al día siguiente, ya que mucha gente lo había visto con Draco Malfoy llevando juntos a los niños al colegio, pero concluyó que se molestaría por ello luego. Ahora tenía que convencer a Snape primero —Que Merlín lo asistiera— para que lo ayudase en el caso.

Harry y Draco salieron de la calle y se metieron en un pequeño callejón.

—Bien, agarra mi brazo. Voy a aparecernos a los dos en la casa de Severus —le ordenó Draco.

—Esto no me gusta —murmuró Harry, pero, no obstante, se agarró al brazo de Draco.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, pero no se molestó en decir nada. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en la vista de la terraza de Snape.

Después de cinco horribles segundos, en los que viajaron por una especie de tubo, acabaron frente a una cerca de color negro con árboles alrededor.

Harry miró hacia arriba y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio el tamaño de la casa. Era casi tan grande como la de los Malfoy, por decir algo. Había enormes ventanales en el frente y, para su sorpresa, no había cortinas para obstruir la luz del sol. El jardín estaba lleno de muchas plantas (Harry supuso que eran para las pociones de Snape), aunque había también flores: lirios para ser exactos. Harry se mordió el labio cuando vio esas flores, ya que, obviamente, eran un recordatorio de su madre, Lily* Evans.

Caminaron por el sendero y llamaron a la puerta, que estaba pintada de color café. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y no pasó nada. Entonces la puerta se abrió y allí estaba Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, ex-profesor, ex-mortífago, la pesadilla de todos los estudiantes, a excepción de los Slytherin, y un ex-espía. La persona que debía estar muerta, pero había sobrevivido milagrosamente.

Snape alzó una ceja cuando vio a Harry parado junto a Draco, pero esa fue la única señal de sorpresa que mostró al verle.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Qué sorpresa —su voz todavía sonaba sobria y oscura, pero no tan venenosa como había sido en los años en los que Harry había asistido a la escuela—. Adelante, tengo curiosidad del motivo de su visita, Potter —en la comisura de sus labios apareció una pequeña mueca.

Esa iba a ser una visita que Harry jamás olvidaría. De eso estaba seguro.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Snape los condujo a través de un pasillo a una habitación que servía como sala de estar y se veía un jardín que estaba tras la casa.

—Sentaos —les ordenó Snape y él se sentó en una silla cercana a la ventana.

Ahora que se sentaba a la luz del sol, Harry podía verle mejor. No había cambiado mucho, a excepción de su cabello, que estaba ligeramente más corto que cuando había estado en la escuela y que ahora tenía una cicatriz en su cuello. Estaba totalmente vestido de negro; un suéter, pantalones de vestir y botas negras.

—¿Pasé su inspección, Potter? —dijo Snape con sarcasmo y antes de que Harry pudiera replicar, el hombre llamó a un elfo doméstico y ordenó un poco de té.

—Así que, Draco, ¿te importaría decirme por qué has traído a Potter contigo? —preguntó Snape, cruzando sus piernas.

Draco le dio un vistazo a Harry y luego se giró hacia Snape.

—Bueno, está aquí porque necesita tu ayuda con cierta poción.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? Había pensado que te darías por vencido en Pociones después de tus lamentables intentos en la escuela.

Harry le fulminó con la mirada.

—Veo que sigue siendo un bastardo. Al parecer estar cerca de la muerte no le brindó nada bueno a su carácter.

Snape le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Y veo que tú sigues siendo un mocoso arrogante que no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca —siseó.

Harry se levantó de su silla, hirviendo de rabia y apretando su varita. Si alguien podía hacerle enojar tan rápidamente e irritarlo, ese era Severus Snape. Había pensado que el hombre había cambiado, pero no era así. Expresó sus pensamientos:

—Sabe, cuando escuché a Draco decir que aún estaba vivo, pensé que era una oportunidad para enterrar viejos rencores y comenzar de nuevo. Demonios, incluso estaba preparado para agradecerle por salvar mi trasero todo el tiempo, pero si va a ser un charlatán y patético imbécil, entonces puede irse al diablo, para lo que me interesa. Dios mío, ¡no es de sorprenderse que no tenga amigos si los trata a todos así! En primer lugar, no sé cómo le pudo agradar a mi madre —gritó furioso.

El último comentario fue bajo; Harry lo supo tan pronto como lo dijo. Snape palideció y sus ojos negros ardieron. Lily Evans era un asunto delicado entre ellos dos. Harry sentía que probablemente había herido a Snape, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Fue un error pensar que Snape estaría dispuesto a ayudarle. Ese hombre estaba atascado en el pasado y nunca dejaría ir sus viejos rencores hacia Sirius y James. Debido a que ninguno de ellos estaba vivo, Snape no podía hacer sino molestar a Harry por su gran parecido con su padre y su padrino.

—Harry —dijo Draco con voz alarmante. Había palidecido. Nunca esperó que eso se le saliera de las manos tan rápido.

—Oh, ¡a la mierda! Me voy. Te veo luego, Malfoy —dijo Harry con brusquedad y salió resueltamente del lugar, su magia crepitando a causa de su enojo. Tan pronto como estuvo afuera, se apareció en su casa. Iría al trabajo más tarde, pero mientras necesitaba calmarse.

Por un momento, todo quedó en silencio en la Mansión Snape. Draco se debatía entre ir tras Harry (por razones que no entendía) o quedarse con su padrino, quien seguía muy pálido. Pensó que era mejor quedarse con Snape por un rato. Harry necesitaría serenarse primero.

—Sev, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Draco con suavidad, sus ojos mostrando preocupación.

Era signo de su cercana relación el que Snape no le hechizara después de preguntar eso.

Snape exhaló, y frotó sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo que nunca pensé que Potter usaría a Lily. No es muy Gryffindor de su parte —rió por lo bajo sombríamente—. De hecho, es más una cosa que un Slytherin haría. Nunca se me ocurrió que Potter tenía algo de Slytherin en él.

Draco le miró. Nunca había preguntado qué significaba la madre de Potter para su padrino, ya que no quería molestarlo. Pero después de su reacción, imaginaba que habían sido bastante cercanos.

—Así que, ¿desde cuándo llamas a Potter por su nombre? Es más, ¿desde cuándo andan juntos sin intentar hechizarse el uno al otro? ¿Y qué quiso decir Potter con eso de verte luego? —preguntó Snape, su voz era neutral. Entonces sus ojos se agrandaron un poco. No mucho, pero Draco, quien le conocía de toda la vida, lo vio—. Merlín, no estarán juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sólo somos amigos —se defendió Draco. Bueno, amigos que se besan porque se lo ordena un niño de seis años, agregó por si acaso, pero imaginó que Snape no querría escuchar eso.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿Sólo amigos? ¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos sois amigos?

—Bueno, nos encontramos hace unas pocas semanas en el Callejón Diagon. Scorpius desapareció y Harry lo encontró. Scorpius sugirió que podíamos ser amigos y decidimos darle una oportunidad a ello, dado que la guerra ya terminó y mi padre no está —explicó Draco—. Cenamos la noche siguiente y conocí a Teddy, mi primo. Después de eso no nos vimos por dos semanas hasta que lo vi de nuevo en el Ministerio, donde estaba a punto de desmayarse. Me contó un caso que tenía y que estaba buscando a un experto en pociones que le pudiera ayudar a identificar el ingrediente desconocido de un veneno. Le sugerí que te visitáramos. Parecía bastante sorprendido de escuchar que seguías vivo —caviló—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que habías sobrevivido?

—¿Por qué lo haría? No le debo nada. Varias semanas después de la batalla final me desperté en el hospital y me dijeron que podía marcharme cuando quisiera. No surgió en mi cabeza la idea de informarle a un mocoso arrogante que todavía vivía —dijo Snape, despectivo.

—Bien, ese mocoso arrogante estaba planeando agradecerte por salvar su vida y había dejado a un lado su orgullo para pedirte ayuda. Pienso que, por lo menos, pudiste haberlo escuchado en vez de insultarlo de inmediato —dijo Draco ligeramente—. ¿Es de sorprenderse que te insultara también y que intentara herirte sacando a colación a su madre?

Por una vez en su vida, Snape no pudo replicar. En vez de eso, le miró enfurecido, pero Draco vio que estaba pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Por qué nunca hablaste con él de su madre? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad. Imaginaba que Harry apreciaría eso.

Snape hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

—¿Por qué? Él nunca pareció interesado en ella. Además, si quería saber sobre su madre debería haberle preguntado al chucho y al lobo.

—¿Quizás no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo? —apuntó Draco.

Snape resopló.

Draco suspiró.

—Escucha, sólo dale una oportunidad. Intenta hablar con él en lugar de insultarlo inmediatamente. Creo que te sorprenderías si lo hicieras. También pienso que Harry de verdad apreciaría que le hablaras de su madre.

Snape le miró con ojos indescifrables.

—¿Por qué te estás preocupando tanto en intentar conseguir que me lleve bien con Potter?

Draco miró fijamente el techo mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

—¿Por qué, ciertamente? No lo sé. Es sólo una sugerencia.

—Pensaré en ello —dijo Snape en voz neutra.

Después de eso, la conversación fue sobre Scorpius.

Teddy frunció el ceño al ver el estado en el que estaba su padrino. La boca de Harry estaba duramente presionada, una señal de que había estado furioso y de que aún seguía algo enojado. Zapateaba con insistencia, indicación de que estaba impaciente.

Teddy se preguntó qué habría sucedido mientras estaba en la escuela. ¿Había tenido una pelea con Draco? ¿O había peleado con el hombre al que iban a visitar?

—¿Prongslet? —preguntó Teddy indeciso cuando estuvo frente a su padrino.

Harry asintió y puso su mejor sonrisa.

—Hola Teddy, ¿tuviste un buen día en la escuela?

—Sí, fue divertido. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó y tomó la mano de Harry, temiendo por un momento que Harry le apartara. No lo hizo.

Harry exhaló lentamente.

—Oh, nada especial.

—¡Harry!

Ambos se giraron para ver a Scorpius corriendo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Su maestra, una mujer de corto cabello castaño recogido en una coleta, corría tras él.

Scorpius emitió un chillido y se abrazó a las piernas de Harry, ignorando la mirada asesina que recibía de Teddy.

—¡Scorpius! ¡No puedes escaparte corriendo! Lo siento, señor Potter, pero no pude retenerlo más —se disculpó la mujer y se apartó un mechón de cabello—. ¿Conoce a Scorpius?

—Sí, es hijo de un amigo mío —Harry sonrió educadamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se ensancharon.

—Oh, es amigo de Draco Malfoy. Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarlo con usted ¿entonces?

—Sí, no hay problema —Harry asintió. Sí, definitivamente eso aparecería en los periódicos al día siguiente.

—¡Mira, Harry, Mira! ¡Hice un dibujo para ti! —dijo Scorpius entusiasmado y agitó un trozo de papel en el aire mientras brincaba.

Antes de tomar el papel, Harry llevó a los dos niños hasta un banco situado bajo un árbol. Pensó que podía esperar hasta que Draco llegara a recoger su hijo.

Tan pronto como estuvieron sentados, Scorpius saltó a su regazo y agitó el papel en su cara.

—¡Mira, mira!

Harry sonrió y tomó el papel. Su sonrisa se congeló cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Era un dibujo de él, Teddy, Scorpius y Draco. En él, Scorpius y Teddy estaban sentados en un banco, jugando con una pelota. Scorpius había dibujado a Harry y a Draco uno al lado del otro y parecían estarse cogiendo de la mano; tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y sobre ellos había varios corazones dibujados y pintados de rojo.

Teddy miró el dibujo desde donde se había sentado junto a Harry y parpadeó al verlo. Huh, definitivamente algo ocurría con ese niño. No había forma de que eso sucediera.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Está bonito? —preguntó Scorpius, sus ojos grises estaban muy abiertos y se encontraba rebotando en el regazo de Harry.

Ausentemente, Harry envolvió un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Scorpius para evitar que se cayera.

—Es muy bonito, Scorpius. Puedes dibujar muy bien —elogió Harry al jovencito rubio sobre su regazo, quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y le abrazó.

Harry se preguntó por qué Scorpius había dibujado algo como eso, pero no lo pensó. Quizás Scorpius quería mostrar que Harry y Draco eran amigos y no había encontrado un símbolo mejor que un corazón. Si, probablemente era eso, nada más.

Harry dobló el papel y quiso devolvérselo a Scorpius, pero el niño se negó a tomarlo otra vez.

—No, ¡es para ti! Tienes que quedártelo. —Scorpius sonrió y le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla, justo como hacía cuando le daba un dibujo a su papá.

Los ojos marrones de Teddy resplandecieron de celos. Se enroscó contra el hombro de Harry y le dio un toque en el codo con su brazo. Harry miró hacia abajo con una sonrisa y abrazó a Teddy.

—¡Ahí estás, Scorpius! ¿Por qué no me esperaste en la puerta con tu maestra? —preguntó Draco y se acercó a ellos, alzando una ceja al ver a su hijo sentado en el regazo de Harry. Parecía que cada vez que veía a su hijo en compañía de Harry, Scorpius siempre estaba, de alguna manera, pegado al cuerpo del mayor.

Scorpius hizo un mohín.

—Vi a Harry y quise darle mi dibujo —dijo orgullosamente.

Draco miró a Harry, quien se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Así es? ¿Has hecho uno para mí también?

Scorpius asintió.

—Pero te lo doy cuando estemos en casa —el niño sonrió.

—Bien, entonces vamos a casa, ¿sí? —Draco sonrió y recogió a Scorpius de su lugar en el regazo de Harry. Cargó a su hijo y éste pasó sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Scorpius miró a Harry, que se había levantado y sostenía la mano de Teddy.

—¿Tú también vendrás a nuestra casa, Harry? —preguntó Scorpius, sus ojos brillaban.

Harry negó con su cabeza.

—Lo siento, Scorpius, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir a mi casa con Teddy.

El labio inferior de Scorpius comenzó a temblar de nuevo, pero Harry se mantuvo firme. No podía ceder siempre ante el niño. Necesitaba aprender que no siempre podía conseguir lo que quería.

—No, Scorpius, de verdad no puedo ir, pero prometo visitarte pronto, ¿de acuerdo?

Scorpius, entendiendo que entonces no podría salirse con la suya, asintió.

—De acuerdo, Harry, adiós —se despidió.

Harry agarró a Teddy con firmeza y se apareció junto con él en su casa.

Draco suspiró y caminó cargando a Scorpius hasta Malfoy Manor. Bueno, al menos Harry no le había ignorado o hechizado. Pero de verdad necesitaría hablar con Harry sobre Snape. A pesar de lo desagradable que pudiera ser el hombre a veces, seguía siendo la única oportunidad de Harry para capturar al culpable.

Draco acababa de llevar a Scorpius a la cama esa noche, cuando el niño le dio un papel doblado. Pensando que ese debía ser el dibujo que su hijo hizo para él, lo abrió y lo vio. No pudo sino mirarlo desconcertado. Scorpius se había dibujado a sí mismo, a Draco, Teddy y a Harry. Teddy estaba leyendo un libro, Scorpius jugando con alguna clase de juguete y él y Harry estaban juntos, sentados sobre la hierba… con otro niño en el regazo de Harry. El niño dibujado tenía cabello negro y sus ojos (que Scorpius había hecho más grandes para que se pudiera ver su color con claridad) eran grises. Scorpius había vestido al jovencito desconocido con un suéter rojo y pantalones azules. ¿Quién era?

—¿Te gusta? —la voz alta de Scorpius irrumpió en sus pensamientos y Draco se volteó para ver a su hijo sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que me gusta; está precioso —le dijo con una sonrisa. Scorpius sonrió abiertamente—. Pero, Scorpius, ¿quién es el tercer niño de tu dibujo?

Scorpius miró el dibujo y comenzó a nombrar a las personas en él.

—Este es Teddy leyendo un libro, y este soy yo jugando con mi dragón. Tú y Harry están sentados en la hierba y ríen. Ese niño pequeño junto a Harry es mi hermanito —anunció orgulloso.

Draco le miró fijamente.

—Scorpius, tú no tienes un hermanito —dijo con cuidado, intentando imaginar por qué Scorpius había dibujado a un hermano que no existía.

En lugar de llorar o ponerse histérico, Scorpius comenzó a soltar risitas.

—¡Papá, tonto! Sé que no tengo un hermanito, pero tú y Harry me lo darán para poder jugar con él.

Draco decidió seguirle la corriente.

—Oh, ¿y de dónde vendrá ese hermanito?

—Saldrá de la barriga de Harry —dijo Scorpius, orgulloso de recordar de donde venían los bebés. Le había preguntado a mami una vez de donde venían los bebés, y ella dijo que venían de la barriga de una mujer. Scorpius imaginó que ello aplicaría también a los hombres.

—¿Y por qué este niño saldrá del abdomen de Harry? —preguntó Draco, ahora realmente confundido. Scorpius no quería decir lo Draco suponía que iba a decir, ¿verdad?

—Porque tú y Harry se casarán y entonces habrá un bebé en la barriga de Harry —explicó.

Draco pensó que lo mejor era dejar la fantasía de Scorpius intacta por esa noche. Le explicaría a su hijo al día siguiente que no podría tener a un hermanito porque él y Harry nunca se casarían. Harry era heterosexual —una de las principales razones por las que eso nunca sucedería—.

—Está bien, Scorpius, si tú lo dices —Draco sonrió y le dio a su hijo un beso en la frente—. Ahora sé un niño bueno y duérmete, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papá —Scorpius le devolvió la sonrisa y se acurrucó en sus sábanas—. Buenas noches, papi.

—Buenas noches, hijo —dijo Draco y cerró la puerta tras él. Le dio un vistazo al dibujo de nuevo, antes de ponerlo en su escritorio.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 2**

Un par de semanas más tarde, Draco tuvo un invitado. Severus Snape estaba de pie en su puerta y tenía en el rostro una mueca provocada por sus finos labios.

—Adelante, Sev —Draco sonrió y dejó que el hombre entrara a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba Scorpius dibujando con sus lápices de colores.

Scorpius alzó la mirada y sonrió cuando vio a su tío Sev.

—Hola, tío Sev —sonrió y se abrazó a las piernas del hombre.

Snape le palmeó la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, Scorpius.

Scorpius volvió a sus dibujos, aunque sus oídos estaban atentos, porque quería saber de qué hablaría su papá con su tío.

Los dos hombres se sentaron en unas sillas que estaban situadas cerca de la ventana.

—Perdóname por preguntar, pero, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita? —preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Snape levantó una ceja.

—¿No puedo visitar a mi ahijado y a mi sobrino?

—Los dos sabemos que no haces visitas sociales por el mero hecho de tener una conversación, Sev, así que puedes decirme de qué se trata —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

Snape suspiró.

—Mocoso impertinente —murmuró. Draco sonrió abiertamente—. Muy bien, he estado pensando en lo que dijiste de Potter hace un par de semanas.

—¿Y? —preguntó Draco curioso.

—He decidido que por tu bien y el de tu hijo voy hacer un esfuerzo en tener una conversación civilizada con Potter y así ayudarle con su caso —dijo Snape rígido.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo dices realmente en serio? —caviló Draco.

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Sí, lo digo en serio. No me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Bien, estará complacido por tu ayuda.

—¿En qué tipo de mundo onírico vives, Dragón? — le preguntó Snape secamente y negó con su cabeza.

Draco se echó a reír.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que te lo agradecerá, siempre y cuando mantengas tus insultos a raya.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. Entonces, su mirada se centró en un par de dibujos que había sobre la mesa que estaba junto a él. Draco se había levantado para ver lo que Scorpius estaba dibujando. Los cogió y observó. Alzó las cejas cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Todos los dibujos tenían a Draco y a Potter. Había uno en el que se estaban besando con corazones encima de ellos; otra con un niño moreno y de ojos grises en el regazo de Potter y encima del pequeño estaba escrito con letra infantil "mi hermanito" –ante eso, Snape resopló– y otra con Potter en la que tenía el estómago abultado y Draco estaba a su lado. Scorpius había dibujado una pequeña flecha, la cual, apuntaba al estómago de Potter y había escrito "hermano" en la barriga de Harry.

¿Qué significaban esos dibujos? Scorpius había dibujado a los hombres como si fuesen una pareja casada que había tenido un hijo ¿Qué estaba pensando el chico?

—Sabes, es de mala educación mirar dibujos que no son tuyos —la voz seca de Draco interrumpió los pensamientos de Snape.

Hizo caso omiso a la observación y agitó los dibujos en el aire.

—Draco, ¿qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tu hijo ha hecho un dibujo en el que Potter y tú parecen una pareja? Incluso dibujó a Potter embarazado; lo cual es gracioso de ver, tengo que admitir —soltó un bufido.

Draco suspiró y se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—A Scorpius de alguna forma se le ha metido en la cabeza que Harry y yo nos pertenecemos y que deberíamos casarnos y tener un bebé. He tratado de decirle que eso no pasará, pero es terco y se niega a escucharme. Y en su lugar, sigue haciendo dibujos de Harry y yo juntos. Incluso le ha dado a Harry uno de sus dibujos.

—Hm, ¿y qué dice Potter de eso?

—También ha tratado de decirle a Scorpius que eso no va a pasar, pero tampoco lo escucha a él. En cambio, me ordena darle un beso a Harry cada vez que nos vemos —Draco rodó los ojos.

Snape le miró fijamente.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Draco asintió.

—No sé por qué, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Deberías ver la cara de Harry a cada momento —rió por lo bajo.

Antes de que Snape pudiese reaccionar, el timbre sonó. Escucharon a un elfo doméstico abrir la puerta. Tenía que ser alguien que conociese a Draco, porque unos segundos más tarde se oyeron pasos que se dirigían hacia la sala de estar.

Scopius chilló cuando Harry apareció en la puerta, con aspecto agitado.

—¡Harry! —saltó hacia el hombre y levantó las manos.

Automáticamente Harry lo cargó y lo apoyó sobre su cadera, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado. Teddy apareció junto a él agarrando los pantalones de Harry y mordiéndose el labio.

—Draco, necesito tu ayuda —empezó Harry y se dirigió a Draco, pero se congeló cuando vio a Snape sentado a su lado—. Oh, lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía.

—No importa, a decir verdad Snape tiene algo que decirte —dijo Draco, y le dio un codazo a Snape, ganándose una mirada asesina.

—Lo siento, pero eso tiene que esperar. Draco, ¿te importaría cuidar a Teddy por unas horas —preguntó Harry, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Por supuesto que no, pero, ¿ha pasado algo? —preguntó Draco preocupado.

Harry asintió sombrío.

—Otra víctima. Tengo que irme de inmediato, pero Andrómeda no puede cuidar de Teddy porque está de vacaciones. No hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no hay problema —sonrió Draco.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —murmuró Harry y bajó a Scorpius al suelo. Se agachó para mirar a Teddy a los ojos—. De acuerdo, vas a quedarte aquí por un par de horas, hasta que yo pueda recogerte. Te veré pronto —Teddy asintió y Harry le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

—Yo también quiero un besito —Scorpius frunció los labios.

Harry sonrió débilmente y le dio un rápido beso también.

—Te veré más tarde, Draco. Snape —añadió Harry en el último momento.

Draco asintió e inmediatamente Harry volvió a desaparecer.

—Así pues, Teddy, ¿qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Draco.

Teddy se encogió de hombros, su pelo de color rosa se volvió negro.

—¿Tienes libros sobre cuentos de hadas? —preguntó con timidez.

Draco asintió, pensativo.

—Creo que tengo algunos libros —se acercó a la estantería y poco después de su breve búsqueda encontró unos cuantos. Volvió y se los entregó a Teddy—. Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —dijo Teddy en voz baja y se dirigió hacia un sofá donde se sentó y empezó a leer.

—¿Así que ese es el ahijado de Potter? —le preguntó Snape con voz neutra.

Draco asintió.

Snape resopló.

—Déjame adivinar, el hijo del lobo.

—Sí—Draco le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Es de imaginar que el lobo eligiera a Potter —Snape negó con la cabeza—. ¿Me puedes hablar de ese caso en el que está trabajando Potter y los efectos del veneno?

Entonces Draco comenzó la explicación, después de advertirle a Snape que sólo sabía un poco de ello.

—Hm, así que nadie puede identificar el último ingrediente —reflexionó Snape.

Draco negó.

—Dicen que no lo saben, así que cabe la posibilidad de que sea de otro país.

—Puede ser. Sin embargo, sólo se podría saber a ciencia cierta si pudiese examinar el veneno —murmuró Snape.

Eran casi las siete cuando Harry finalmente apareció. Parecía agotado y estuvo a punto de desplomarse en el sofá.

Scorpius dejó de dibujar y se subió en el regazo de Harry y lo abrazó. No queriendo quedarse atrás, Teddy se acurrucó en el costado de Harry con la cabeza en su hombro.

Draco y Snape se sentaron frente a él en otro sofá.

—Cuéntame que ha pasado —exigió Draco.

Harry miró a los dos niños que se aferraban a él y conjuró una burbuja alrededor de ellos, con el fin de que no escuchasen. No quería que supiesen lo que había sucedido. Casos como ese no eran adecuados para los oídos de los niños.

—Esta vez no ha seguido el patrón —comenzó Harry, todavía temblando por lo que había visto—. Los envenenados en esta ocasión fueron dos. Sólo eran niños; uno de seis años y otro de nueve, eran amigos y estaban jugando cerca de un campo. Les debió ofrecer algo de beber, porque hemos encontrado dos botellas de zumo de manzana. Les había puesto veneno. Ese hijo de puta los dejó allí hasta que fueron encontrados por sus padres, que se preocuparon cuando no llegaron para la merienda. Han sido llevados a San Mungo, pero sin el antídoto no se les puede ayudar. Hoy una de sus primeras víctimas falleció; era una mujer casada que estaba sola en casa. Por lo que tenemos otra pista: las victimas mueren después de tres meses. Los sanadores esperan que para las próximas semanas otras dos víctimas mueran también.

—¿Tienes fotos de los niños? Tal vez pueda ver algo que me diga qué tipo de veneno es —dijo Snape de pronto.

Harry lo miró, pero estaba demasiado cansado para protestar, por lo que buscó en su bolso hasta encontrar las fotos.

Draco se puso pálido cuando vio a los dos chicos. El de seis años tenía el cabello rubio y ojos azules, casi grises, y el otro tenía los ojos y el cabello castaños.

—Se parecen a…

—¿Teddy y Scorpius? Sí, también me he dado cuenta —dijo Harry, sombrío.

—¿Esto es una coincidencia? —preguntó Draco consternado.

Harry respiró profundo.

—Desearía que lo fuera. Pero no, cuando estaba de regreso a la oficina, recibí una carta —con ello, le dio la carta a Draco.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Siempre ha sido mi sueño tener tu atención. Y ahora ¡ya la tengo! Sé que me quieres encontrar, pero te puedo asegurar que en una fecha cercana eso no va a suceder. Sólo me encontrarás cuando me muestre ante ti. ¡No puedo esperar para ver tu cara!_

_Pero no puedo dejar que te acerques a mí antes de que esté dispuesto a dejarme ver. Considera a esos niñitos como una advertencia. Tengo un ojo puesto en ti, Potter y no me ha pasado desapercibido que a menudo te encuentras en compañía de Draco Malfoy y su hijo. Scorpius es un niño tan hermoso, ¿verdad? Y no me hagas hablar de tu ahijado, Teddy Lupin. También es un chico guapo. Sería una pena si algo les sucediera. Un accidente puede ocurrir tan rápido, ¿no lo crees?_

_Ahora no me importa lo que estés haciendo con el señor Malfoy. Por mí, puedes follártelo tantas veces como desees. Aunque tengo que admitir que seríais una familia encantadora con esos dos niños. Si os mostráis en público cualquiera diría que estáis formando una familia. ¿No sería bonito?_

_Si yo fuera tú, empezaría a relajarme con todo el trabajo de campo. ¿Por qué no te concentras en tu familia? Siempre he sabido que querías una familia, así que, ¿por qué no tomas la oportunidad?_

_Espero poder conocerte en persona._

_Sinceramente,_

_Un admirador._

—Esto es repugnante —dijo Draco mirando—. ¿Cómo ha podido caer tan bajo? ¿Amenazar a niños?

—Bueno, ¿qué vas hacer, Potter? —le preguntó Snape y dobló la carta.

Harry suspiró y miró a los niños que estaban cerca de él. Scorpius estaba con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. Lo mismo con Teddy. De vez en cuando bostezaba y luchaba contra el sueño. —No lo sé. Ahora que he recibido esto, definitivamente quiero encontrar a esta persona y verlo recibir el beso del dementor, pero no quiero poner en riesgo las vidas de Teddy y Scorpius.

—Sé que esto va en contra de las reglas de un Gryffindor, pero creo que deberías apartarte de este caso —dijo Snape. Mantuvo la mano en el aire cuando Harry fue a protestar—. Piensa en ello, Potter. Esta persona puede parecer un loco y no dudo que lo sea, pero debes saber que este tipo es un asesino de los más peligrosos. Ya te ha visto sin tu conocimiento, y sabe sobre el hijo de Draco y sobre tu ahijado. Si ha podido descubrir todo esto, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tardará en atacar a los niños?

Harry guardó silencio, mordiéndose el labio.

—Está claro que se ha decidido a atacar a estas personas porque quería tu atención. Bueno, la ha conseguido. Sospecho que envenenará a unos pocos más y luego se detendrá. Y al cabo de poco se pondrá en contacto contigo. Ya te ha dejado saber que no vas a poder capturarlo antes de que él esté dispuesto a dejarse ver. No tienes una sola pista en cuanto a quién es, por lo que no hay ninguna pista a seguir en cuanto a la persecución se refiere. Lo mejor que podrías hacer ahora es retirarte del caso y permanecer en un lugar seguro. Detesto decir esto, pero creo que es mejor si te quedas aquí. La Mansión es el lugar mejor protegido, además de Hogwarts. Si no te preocupas por tu seguridad, piensa en los niños, más concretamente en tu ahijado —terminó tranquilamente Snape.

Harry se mordió el labio y se quedó mirando el techo. ¿Qué debería elegir?


	8. Capítulo 8

 

 

**Capítulo 8**

—Si te preocupa lo que yo piense, entonces no tienes por qué. Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte —dijo Draco después de un momento de silencio.

Harry le miró.

—No quiero molestar.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No molestarás. Tengo un montón de habitaciones que podéis elegir.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Dejaré de trabajar en el caso, informaré a Kingsley mañana. No estará muy contento —murmuró Harry.

— ¿Tienes el vial del veneno contigo, Potter? —preguntó Snape.

—Sí —Sin negarse, Harry le dio el pequeño frasco.

Snape lo estudió.

—No es mucho, pero me las arreglaré. Empezaré a investigarlo mañana.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sin mirarle a los ojos.

Snape le miró.

—De nada.

—Bueno, ya que os quedaréis aquí ahora, supongo que deberíamos traer tus cosas y las de Teddy —Draco se dio una palmada en las manos y se levantó.

Harry pareció sorprendido.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Vais a vivir aquí, así que ya podemos recoger vuestras cosas. Te ahorrarás tener que ir de tu casa a la mía. Sería ridículo si te vas a casa esta noche y luego mañana te mudas. Puedes instalarte esta noche.

—Pero ¿y Teddy? Él no sabe nada —protestó Harry.

—Estoy seguro de que no se opondrá; especialmente cuando escuche que te saldrás de ese caso —Draco hizo un guiño.

—Podría dejar el caso, pero eso no significa que deje de ser Auror —le advirtió Harry.

— ¿No crees que es más prudente si dejas tu trabajo de Auror hasta que el culpable sea atrapado? Detener el caso no significa que te deje en paz si trabajas en otros —interrumpió Snape con calma.

—Estuve de acuerdo con lo de dejar el caso y mudarme a esta casa, pero me niego a dejar mi trabajo por completo. No hay nada que podáis cambiar al respecto —dijo Harry, obstinado.

—Está bien, hazlo a tu manera, mocoso necio —Snape frunció el ceño.

—Así que Harry y yo recogeremos las cosas necesarias y Sev puede vigilar a los niños —dijo Draco.

Snape le miró fulminante, pero permaneció sentado.

—Dame un minuto para explicárselo a Teddy —dijo Harry, cansado.

Draco asintió y cogió a Scorpius, quien parpadeó adormilado.

—Teddy, hay algo que necesito decirte —murmuró Harry y acarició con su mano a través del negro cabello de su ahijado.

Teddy bostezó y frotó sus ojos, incorporándose.

— ¿Qué pasa, Prongslet?

—Algo sucedió en el trabajo y Draco y yo hemos decidido que lo mejor es mudarnos aquí con Draco temporalmente hasta que los problemas se solucionen —explicó Harry.

Teddy se vio confundido.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No necesitas saber qué. ¿Te parece bien que vivamos aquí durante un tiempo?

Teddy asintió lentamente.

—Supongo que sí.

—Bueno, ahora iremos a recoger algunas cosas y regresaremos. Tú te quedarás aquí con Scorpius y el Profesor Snape —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me parece recordar que ya no soy un profesor, así que puedes excluirlo, Potter —dijo Snape secamente.

—¿Cómo te tiene que llamar entonces? —preguntó Harry con educación, sin querer arruinar esa extraña tregua.

—Yo llamo a Sev tío. Teddy también puede hacerlo —dijo Scorpius felizmente y saltó hacia Snape. Por su gran sonrisa, Draco le había dicho que Harry y Teddy se mudarían con ellos.

Harry miró a Snape.

—Supongo que puedo tolerarlo —resopló.

Harry sonrió secretamente.

—Ten —Draco le dio su túnica—. ¿Listo?

Harry asintió y con un último gesto de despedida hacia Teddy y Scorpius, salió de la Mansión junto con Draco. Tan pronto como pudieron, se aparecieron; Draco aferrándose a Harry, ya que no sabía donde vivía éste.

Draco parpadeó cuando llegaron a una casita de campo cercana a un campo abierto.

—Y yo que pensé que estarías viviendo en Grimmauld Place.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

—Disculpa por decepcionarte, pero nunca quise vivir en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Por qué no? Por lo que tengo entendido, tu padrino de la dejó a ti.

—Demasiados malos recuerdos. Además, tomaría años hacer que la casa quedara limpia de nuevo —explicó Harry tranquilo y abrió su puerta.

—¿Tan mal está?

—Oh, sí.

—Pensé que había un elfo doméstico allí. ¿No limpiaba el lugar de vez en cuando?

Caminaron a la habitación de Harry.

—Había un elfo doméstico, pero era muy viejo y no hacía más en esa casa que murmurar comentarios viles hacia nosotros y Sirius, y alabar a la madre muerta de Sirius, que tenía su pintura en la pared. Nunca conocí a horrible en mi vida — sacudió la cabeza Harry, divertido.

—Sí, la recuerdo —murmuró Draco.

Comenzaron a llenar las maletas con la ropa de Harry (Draco se sonrojó cuando llegaron a la ropa interior), y luego procedieron con la ropa y los juguetes de Teddy; eran principalmente libros, pero tenía unos pocos animales de peluche que no quería tirar que divertían a Harry, pues estos representaban a los Merodeadores: un lobo por Lunático, un perro negro por Canuto y un ciervo por Cornamenta. Harry había excluido prudentemente a la rata.

—¿Esto es todo? —preguntó Draco cuando volvieron al vestíbulo.

—Sí, podemos regresar a relevar a Snape de sus tareas de niñera —dijo Harry lacónicamente.

Draco rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

Eran las nueve y media cuando regresaron a la Mansión. Harry buscó a su alrededor preocupado al no ver a ninguno de los niños.

Snape lo notó.

—Le ordené a un elfo doméstico que les diera la cena, ya que era tarde. Se fueron a la cama hace media hora.

—Oh.

—Severus, ¿te quedas para la cena? —preguntó Draco y se quitó el abrigo—. Lleva esas maletas a las habitaciones de Harry y Teddy, por favor —le dijo a un elfo doméstico que se había aparecido a su lado.

—Sí, amo Draco. Belke lo hará —chilló el elfo y se desapareció con las maletas.

—No veo por qué no—Snape suspiró.

Mientras los elfos domésticos preparaban su tardía cena, Snape y Harry fueron al comedor y disfrutaron de un poco de vino.

—Dime Potter, ¿por qué no te he oído mencionar los nombres de Weasley o Granger ni una sola vez? ¿No sería la Srta. Granger capaz de descifrar el ingrediente que vosotros no conseguís? —preguntó Snape repentinamente.

Draco escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción; Snape estaba tratando de tener una conversación cortés con Harry. Esperaba que Harry no tomara a mal esa pregunta.

—No he visto ni a Ron ni a Hermione en mucho tiempo—respondió Harry, neutral.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y eso por qué? Me parece recordar que érais inseparables —se burló un poco.

Draco le miró con cautela cuando Harry entrecerró sus ojos. En lugar de arremeter contra él, como quería hacer, Harry dio un respiro profundo antes de contestar.

—Tuvimos… numerosas peleas y eventualmente dejamos de hablarnos. La última vez que escuché algo de ellos, estaban viviendo en Francia —respondió con una mueca.

—Esas peleas debieron ser horribles si habéis dejado de hablaros —caviló Snape.

Harry le miró fijamente.

—Si tiene curiosidad por las peleas, entonces podría sólo preguntar en lugar de ser evasivo —resopló.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en ello? ¿Estás dispuesto a contarme lo que sucedió?

—¿Desde cuándo tiene tanta curiosidad por mi vida? —preguntó Harry.

Snape se echó el cabello hacia atrás y tamborileó sus dedos unos contra otros.

—Sígueme la corriente.

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo.

—Cuando Teddy tenía cinco, rompí con Ginny porque la encontré en la cama con otro hombre. Resulta que me estuvo engañando por un tiempo antes de eso. Ron estaba convencido de que yo estaba alucinando y afirmó que ella nunca haría eso. No me creyó. Hermione lo hizo, pero pensó que yo debía darle otra oportunidad a Ginny. Intentó conseguir que Ginny y yo volviéramos un montón de veces, hasta que estallé y les pedí que dejaran de meterse en mi vida. Aquello no fue buena idea, porque no me volvieron a hablar y se fueron a Francia —Harry finalizó su explicación.

—Siempre supe que la Srta. Granger era una sabelotodo. El clan Weasley siempre ha sido testarudo —se burló Snape.

—¿Fue la historia tan interesante como pensaste que sería, o te decepcioné con mi aburrida vida? —preguntó Harry con sarcasmo.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—Servirá como entretenimiento.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Draco reía por lo bajo.

Cuando la cena terminó, Snape se fue a su casa, llevándose el vial de veneno con él.

Draco y Harry estaban sentados frente a la chimenea. Era octubre, así que comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío afuera y la chimenea estaba encendida.

—Mira, puedes tener una conversación decente con Snape sin que os insultéis o hechicéis el uno al otro —no pudo dejar de señalar Draco.

—No te acostumbres —Harry hizo una mueca.

Draco rodó los ojos y miró el reloj de péndulo que estaba junto a la chimenea.

—Son las once, ¿qué me dices de ir a dormir?

Harry se estiró y se levantó.

—Buena idea, voy a echarle un vistazo a Teddy, a ver si todavía está despierto.

Draco asintió.

Harry se acercó de puntillas a la habitación de Teddy, que estaba junto a la suya, y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Teddy estaba profundamente dormido, acostado sobre su espalda con un libro abierto sobre su pecho. Harry sonrió y colocó el libro en la mesita de noche antes de tirar un poco más de las sábanas. Acarició el cabello de Teddy, coloreado de azul y un poco largo y le dio un ligero beso en la frente.

—Que duermas bien, Teddy —le susurró.

Teddy suspiró contento en su sueño y se giró.

* * *

 

Soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones, Harry entró a su nueva habitación (notando que era la misma donde durmió el pasado fin de semana), se cambió a un pijama y se desplomó en la cama. Había sido un día muy agotador. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue de cómo debía decirle a Kingsley que se retiraba del caso.

Harry parpadeó aturdidamente y se sentó en su cama. Al lanzar un hechizo Tempus se dio cuenta de que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las tres. Todavía era de noche, no parecía amanecer. ¿Qué lo había hecho despertar, entonces?

Una pequeña mano sobre su pierna lo explicó.

—Lumos —murmuró y la luz reveló a Scorpius parado junto a su cama, con el dedo pulgar en su boca, luciendo asustado.

—Scorpius, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás dormido? —preguntó Harry confuso, su voz ronca por el sueño, y se sentó.

—Tuve un mal sueño —murmuró el niño, todavía con el dedo en la boca—. Yo quería ir con papá, pero está demasiado oscuro y entonces recordé que estabas cerca, así que vine aquí. ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Harry, por favor? Tengo miedo. No quiero dormir solo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y abrió las sábanas e hizo espacio para que el niño subiera. Scorpius sonrió agradecido y trepó a la cama, acurrucándose cerca de Harry, quien abrió sus brazos y lo abrazó.

—Está bien, a dormir, prometo que no tendrás un mal sueño de nuevo —susurró Harry somnoliento.

Scorpius asintió y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Harry, disfrutando de la calidez confortable. Su mamá nunca le había permitido hacer eso. Decía que él era un niño grande y podía permanecer en su propia cama, incluso si tenía una pesadilla. A su papá no le importaba cuando se subía en la cama con él en la noche, pero su padre estaba demasiado lejos para ir cuando estaba oscuro. La oscuridad era espeluznante.

A los pocos minutos Scorpius volvió a caer dormido y justo como Harry le había prometido, no tuvo ninguna pesadilla.

* * *

 

Cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la habitación de Scorpius a la mañana siguiente, notó sorprendido que su hijo no estaba en su cama. Miró su reloj, las siete menos diez. Normalmente, Scorpius seguía durmiendo a esa hora, y no se despertaba fácilmente. ¿Dónde estaba? Salió de la habitación y trató de imaginar dónde podía encontrarse su hijo a esa hora.

Sus oídos captaron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose a unas pocas habitaciones de la de Scorpius. Al parecer Harry se había despertado.

Se giró hacia Harry para preguntarle si sabía dónde podría estar Scorpius, cuando sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Muy bien, Scorpius, ve a cepillarte los dientes y a ponerte tu uniforme. Te veo abajo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Harry sonriendo.

Scorpius se paró frente a él y le sonrió.

—Sí, Harry —abrazó las piernas de Harry y luego corrió hacia el baño. Harry negó con la cabeza mientras reía.

—Ehm, Harry, ¿por qué mi hijo estaba en tu habitación? —preguntó Draco y caminó hacia el otro hombre.

Harry se dio la vuelta y pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Vino alrededor de las tres porque tenía una pesadilla. Estaba demasiado asustado para encontrar el camino a tu habitación y pensó en que yo estaba más cerca —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así que durmió en tu cama —dijo Draco secamente.

Harry asintió.

—Y casi me pateó fuera de ella también. Es un durmiente inquieto —rió entre dientes.

Draco negó con la cabeza cariñosamente y bajaron juntos las escaleras.

— ¿Vas a decirle hoy a Kingsley que te retirarás del caso?

Harry hizo un gesto y se sentó en la mesa donde los elfos estaban poniendo el desayuno.

—Sí, aunque no tengo idea de cómo va a reaccionar. No le gusta cuando los Aurores dejan un caso.

—Sólo tiene que aceptarlo.

Una vez más, Harry y Draco llevaron a Scorpius y Teddy a la escuela antes de que Harry se apareciera en el Ministerio. Antes de que lo hiciera, Draco le dio un alentador apretón en el brazo y le susurró "buena suerte". Por alguna razón, ello le dio a Harry una sensación de calidez.

Varios Aurores le dirigieron asentimientos como saludo y él se los devolvió. Finalmente llegó a la oficina de Kingsley. Respiró hondo y llamó.

—Adelante —dijo la voz baja de Kingsley.

Harry puso en su rostro una máscara de calma y abrió la puerta.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

—Harry, que alegría verte —Kingsley sonrió. Hizo un gesto dirigido hacia la silla de enfrente de su escritorio, en el cual estaba firmando algunos papeles—. Siéntate, por favor.

Harry se sentó y cruzó las piernas.

—Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Tienes una idea de quién ha envenenado a esa gente? — le preguntó Kingsley con tono impaciente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

—No, lo siento, todavía no sé quién es en realidad, pero estoy aquí para decirte que quiero renunciar al caso.

Kinglsey se inclinó hacia atrás con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con salir del caso? ¡Eres el mejor Auror que tenemos! ¿Es porque quieres vacaciones? Si es por eso, te doy una semana de vacaciones como mucho, pero no más.

—No se trata de las vacaciones, señor. Este caso se está volviendo demasiado personal para mi gusto y quiero salir de él lo más pronto posible, antes que sea demasiado tarde—Harry negó con la cabeza.

Kingsley frunció el ceño.

—¿Personal? ¿Cómo va a ser personal? A menos que seas familiar de una de las víctimas, pero no creo que así sea.

—No, no soy parte de la familia de alguno de los fallecidos, pero ayer recibí una carta del asesino que decía que dejaba el caso o haría daño a mi ahijado o a otro muchacho. Los niños encontrados ayer eran una clara advertencia hacia mi persona—Harry respondió cansado—. No me malinterpretes. Quiero coger a esa persona, pero no a causa de la vida de mi ahijado, simplemente no puedo correr el riesgo, señor. Él ya sabe quiénes son los niños y no quiero que sufran daño alguno.

—¿Quién es el otro chico? No tienes un hijo, ¿verdad?

—No, es el hijo de…—Harry vaciló. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Shacklebolt al escuchar la noticia—. Es el hijo de Draco Malfoy, señor.

—¿Desde cuándo te juntas con Malfoy? ¿Debo preocuparme, Harry? —le preguntó Kingsley, disimulando la preocupación.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor. Draco y yo hemos enterrado nuestros rencores y hemos forjado una amistad. Lo visito a menudo, y, aparentemente, el asesino sabe eso.

—¿Estás seguro de que se puede confiar en Malfoy?

—Sí, estoy seguro. Draco puede parecerse a su padre, pero no es como él. Yo nunca lo hubiese defendido en el juicio de creer lo contrario.

Kingley suspiró.

—No es asunto mío con quién hagas amistad, mientras no interfiera en tu trabajo. No estoy contento con que dejes el caso, pero si tu ahijado está en peligro, cero que lo más seguro es que te ponga en otro caso.

—Gracias, señor —Harry dijo aliviado.

—No hay por qué darlas. Voy a mirar los casos, para ver cuál puedo asignarte.

Harry asintió y se levantó.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor.

Shacklebolt sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando Harry cerró la puerta de la oficina detrás de él, dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Todavía no estaba contento con el abandono del caso, pero no quería arriesgar la vida de Teddy o Scorpius: eran más importantes que su trabajo como Auror.

* * *

Draco se sorprendió cuando la chimenea se encendió y de ella, salió Snape.

—Oh, ¿me has echado de menos?—sonrió y alzó la vista que estaba puesta en sus papeles.

Snape lo miró.

—Aún no eres demasiado mayor para que te ponga sobre mi regazo y así poder disciplinarte, Draco.

Draco levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No estabas analizando la poción?

—Estaba —Snape estuvo de acuerdo y limpió sus ropas antes de sentarse en una silla—. Y creo que he encontrado el ingrediente que falta, aunque no estoy seguro de si es el correcto.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no vas a estar seguro? Eres el mejor maestro de pociones que hay.

Snape resopló ante el cumplido.

—La razón por la cual no estoy seguro, es que este ingrediente restante no es algo común en el mundo de las pociones. Yo jamás lo he visto antes.

—Dime, ¿qué crees que es? —le preguntó Draco, curioso.

—He reducido los resultados de búsqueda, basados en los síntomas descritos por Potter. No hay muchas plantas o piedras que causen ese efecto.

—¿Qué has encontrado?

—Hay tres posibilidades; la primera es el veneno de Akeyra.

Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Draco, Snape explicó:

—La Akeyra es un tipo de serpiente muy rara y por lo que he oído sólo hay cuarenta de ellas vivas. Viven en lo profundo de la selva amazónica, y sólo unos pocos la han visto. Se dice que su veneno es muy peligroso y hace que el corazón se acelere causando dolor de estómago. No estoy seguro de si puede llevar a alguien al estado de coma, a menos que haga una reacción en cadena con los demás ingredientes, pero lo dudo. Debido a ello, es ilegal tener ese veneno.

—¿Y las otras dos posibilidades?

—El segundo ingrediente posible, es el anillo de pulpo azul. Su neurotoxina es el veneno más fuerte del mundo. Hace que los músculos se relajen y cuando llega al corazón, puede hacer que éste se acelere. Junto con los otros ingredientes, puede causar a las víctimas el estado de coma.

Draco tragó saliva.

—¿Y la última posibilidad?

— _Le Roche de la Morte._

—¿Perdón? Suena a francés.

—Así es. Literalmente significa la  _Piedra de la Muerte._

—¡Qué nombre tan bonito tiene!

Snape resopló.

—En efecto. Este es el mejor candidato, ya que encajan todos los síntomas. Hay que aplastarla y luego hacer un extracto de ella, aunque este proceso necesita una preparación de un mes. La única diferencia que tiene con el pulpo de anillos azules, es que, la  _Piedra de la Muerte_  no desaparece de la circulación sanguínea en una hora y el pulpo, sí.

—Con que, tenemos tres posibilidades. ¿Cómo vamos a eliminar dos? —Draco preguntó pensativo.

—A menos que tenga en mis manos más pociones, no creo que podamos descartar dos venenos —Snape negó, triste.

—El problema es el siguiente: ¿cómo vamos a obtener más veneno? No como si el asesino viniera a entregárnoslo, ¿no te parece? —murmuró Draco.

—No sé, Dragón, pero mientras no tenga ese veneno, no podré determinar de qué ingrediente se trata —Snape se puso de pie—. ¿Puedo confiar en que harás llegar esta información a Potter?

—¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú? Después de todo, tú has sido el que ha descubierto las posibilidades —Draco levantó una ceja.

—Es posible que ayer por la noche mantuviésemos una conversación civilizada, pero eso no significa que seamos amigos. Creo que lo mejor es que no hablemos en un tiempo —Snape explicó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si estás seguro de ello, adelante —dijo Draco suspirando.

—Sí estoy seguro. Te veré más tarde, Dragón —Snape asintió con la cabeza hacia él y se marchó.

—A veces, puede ser un imbécil testarudo —murmuró Draco divertido.

* * *

Esta vez, le tocaba a Draco recoger a los niños de la escuela. Scorpius sonrió y corrió hacia él, mientras que Teddy caminaba tranquilamente.

—¿Dónde está Harry, papá? —le preguntó Scorpius y saltó hacia él, mientras que Teddy seguía a Draco desde el otro lado.

—Está trabajando—dijo Teddy secamente.

—¿Cuándo regresará a casa? —dijo Scorpius poniendo mala cara.

—Cuando tenga que hacerlo —respondió Teddy molesto.

Para evitar una pelea, Draco se apresuró a preguntar.

—Scorpius, ¿qué has hecho hoy en la escuela?

Inmediatamente, Scorpius comenzó a hablar con entusiasmo de su día de escuela.

Al llegar a casa, Scorpius se dirigió inmediatamente hacia sus juguetes para jugar con ellos, mientras que Teddy se sentó en la mesa, para hacer los deberes.

—Si necesitas ayuda, sólo tienes que preguntarme, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco sonrió y puso un vaso de zumo de manzana delante de Teddy

Teddy asintió con la cabeza distraída, mojó su pluma y escribió una respuesta.

De golpe, un papel llamó la atención de Draco.

—¿Puedo leer eso?—haciendo un gesto hacia el papel.

Teddy levantó la mirada y asintió con la cabeza

Draco lo cogió y lo revisó rápidamente. Era un papel informativo sobre la noche de los padres, de la clase de Teddy. Se iba a llevar a cabo ese viernes y en la parte inferior de papel, la maestra de Teddy había escrito un mensaje para Harry.

_Señor Potter:_

_Necesito hablar con usted, acerca de Teddy en la noche de los padres. Se trata de su constante cambio de apariencia. ¿Podría asegurarse de estar presente esta noche?_

_Saludos,_

_Isabel Hearp_

—Teddy, ¿sabes que lo que ha escrito tu profesora en la parte inferior del papel va dirigido a Harry? —Draco preguntó y puso el papel en la mesa.

El labio de Teddy tembló un poco y se negó a mirar a Draco.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes lo que hay escrito en él?

—Lo puedo suponer —Teddy respondió en voz baja

—¿Sucede a menudo que tu profesora quiera hablar con Harry acerca de tus habilidades de metamorfomago? —Draco le preguntó curioso.

Teddy vaciló.

—Cada año.

—¿Qué dice Harry al respecto?

—No lo sé. Ese día siempre estoy con la abuela. Él no dice nada al respecto —respondió Teddy con un hilo de voz—. ¿Crees que estoy en problemas? ¿Harry se enfadará conmigo?

—No lo sé, Teddy, no lo creo. Él no era precisamente un seguidor de las reglas —Draco respondió secamente. Teddy sonrió débilmente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no continuas con tus deberes? Sospecho que Harry no estará en casa durante un par de horas.

* * *

—¿Otra vez? —suspiró Harry, cuando llegó a casa tres horas más tarde. Se encogió de hombros, luego se quitó la ropa de Auror y se derrumbó en el sofá. Teddy le había dado tímidamente el papel y luego esperó delante de él con la cabeza gacha, esperando una reprimenda.

Draco fue a sentarse a su lado.

—¿Estás familiarizado con el mensaje?—le preguntó con sequedad.

Harry, sombrío, asintió con la cabeza.

—Desde que Teddy empezó el colegio, recibió el mensaje cada año, siempre el mismo. "Necesito hablar con usted, acerca del cambio constante de apariencia"—él imitaba el tono de voz de la profesora de Teddy. Miró a Teddy—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué se quejan?

—A los demás niños les gusta que pueda cambiar el color de mi pelo y mis ojos. ¡Sólo lo hago en la hora del patio, lo juro! Cuando estamos en clase, mantengo mi pelo castaño y mis ojos azules. Pero ella me vio haciéndolo en la hora del patio y me dijo que tenía prohibido hacer eso —murmuró Teddy—. ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Por qué iba a estar enfadado contigo? Siempre y cuando no utilices tu habilidad en clase, no hay problema. Hice cosas peores cuando estaba en Hogwarts. Sigo sorprendido de no haber sido expulsado de ella —dijo secamente.

—Oh, yo apuesto que hay mucha gente que está sorprendida de que no fueran expulsados por las cosas que hiciste —Draco sonrió.

—Sabes que algunas cosas fueron por tu culpa —dijo Harry echándole humor.

—¿Cómo iba a ser mi culpa?—pregunto Draco ofendido.

—¿Te suena de algo un bebé dragón?

—Oh, cállate.

Harry sonrió cuando Draco resopló y luego volvió su atención a Teddy.

—No te preocupes por eso, Teddy. Hablaré con ella este viernes.

—Gracias —Teddy sonrió tímido.

Harry le revolvió el pelo.

—No me lo agradezcas. Puedes leer un libro. La cena tardará un rato en estar lista.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a buscar un libro adecuado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te fue con Shacklebolt? —preguntó Draco cuando se había ido.

Harry se volvió hacia él.

—Todo fue bastante bien. Como esperaba, no está contento, pero ha accedido a darme otros casos en los que puedo trabajar.

—¿Te han dado un caso? —le preguntó curioso Draco.

—Sí, nada emocionante: un mago ha tenido una pelea con un vecino y ha tratado de maldecirle con el fin de que sus piernas y brazos fuesen cambiados, con el resultado de que el hombre tendría que caminar con sus brazos para siempre —Harry negó con la cabeza—. Llevé a ese hombre con otros Aurores con el fin de que se ocupasen de él y al vecino maldecido a San Mungo.

Draco rió entre dientes.

—Me pregunto qué hechizo utilizó el hombre.

—No lo sé y aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría —sonrió Harry

—¿Cómo? ¿No confías en mí? —preguntó Draco ofendido.

—No me obligues a responder, por favor —Harry soltó un bufido.

—¡Te obligaré! —gruñó Draco y se lanzó hacia Harry.

Harry gritó asustado y saltó, saliendo de donde estaba.

—¡Aléjate de mí, loco!—le gritó riendo y salió corriendo de la sala de estar.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? ¿Miedo?—Draco se burló y salió corriendo tras él, escaleras arriba.

—¡Sólo de locos como tú!—Harry gritó y dio un giro.

La pareja corrió a través de distintos pasillos, Draco intentando atrapar a Harry, pero no lo conseguía. Finalmente llegaron a las escaleras de nuevo y Harry volvió de nuevo a la sala de estar.

Pensó que se había quitado a Draco de encima, después de seis vueltas y por eso se había quedado quieto, intentado recobrar el aliento. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había divertido de esa manera.

Debido a que Harry estaba de espaldas a la puerta, no vio a Draco escondido, llevándose un dedo a la boca cuando Scorpius abrió la boca. Scorpius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. De un salto, Draco, aterrizó sobre la espalda de Harry, haciendo que el moreno cayese al suelo. Harry rió y trató de escapar de Draco. Se las arregló para girarse sobre su espalda, pero el peso de Draco lo mantuvo abajo.

—Esto no es justo, saltar encima de mí a escondidas —Harry se rió entre dientes, sin aliento, renunciando a la lucha.

Draco sonrió con aire de satisfacción.

—Soy un ex-Slytherin, Harry, no peleamos limpiamente —se sentó en los muslos de Harry, manteniéndolo abajo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora que hemos visto que todavía eres un niño, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?

Draco le sacó la lengua.

—No, sólo por ese comentario, voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos.

—En algún momento tendrás que hacerlo.

Draco, simplemente, rió entre dientes.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando Scorpius se sentó sobre su estómago.

—Yo también quiero pelear —gritó y dio una palmada.

Draco y Harry sonrieron maliciosamente y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas al pobre muchacho que estaba en medio de ambos.

Scorpius gritó y trató de mantener las manos de ellos alejadas.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡'sto no es justo!—se echó a reír incontrolablemente.

Sólo pararon su ataque cuando un elfo doméstico los llamó para la cena. Si bien se puso de pie y se enderezó la ropa para estar presentable de nuevo, nunca vio a Teddy en la puerta, mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose muy celoso. ¿Por qué estaba su  _Prongslet_   tan feliz? Nunca había reído tanto cuando estaba a solas con Teddy. ¿Qué tenían Draco y el niño que él no tuviera? Harry le había hecho cosquillas, claro, pero de eso habían pasado cinco años. Y él nunca había podido hacer reír a Harry tan fuerte. ¿Era porque se trataba del hijo de uno de los amigos de Harry? Harry le había dicho hace mucho tiempo que había sido amigo de su padre y por eso le había nombrado padrino. Dado que Teddy era el recuerdo de su antiguo amigo, ¿era eso lo que le entristecía? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Harry lo tratase igual que a Scorpius?


	10. Capítulo 10

 

 

**Capítulo 10**

La cena estaba cerca de finalizar cuando Draco sacó el tema del ingrediente desconocido. Mandaron a Scorpius y a Teddy a tomar un baño antes, para que así pudieran quedarse despiertos un rato más.

—Snape estuvo aquí ayer. Encontró tres posibles ingredientes para el veneno.

Harry se reclinó en su silla.

—Oh. Ha ido rápido. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades?

Draco explicó todo lo que Snape le había dicho, mientras Harry escuchaba atentamente.

—Hm, así que todos ellos son muy raros, caros e ilegales. No me sorprende —murmuró Harry, y suspiró.

—¿Vas a darle esta información a Shacklebolt? —le preguntó Draco.

—Probablemente es lo mejor que pueda hacer. El problema es, ¿qué digo si me pregunta como sé eso? Quiero decir, ¿cuántas personas saben que Snape aún está vivo? —preguntó Harry, curioso. Se percató de que no lo había preguntado antes. ¿Cuántas personas estaban enteradas de que el profesor de pociones seguía vivo?

Draco se desplazó un poco en su silla. Harry arqueó sus cejas cuando observó ese movimiento.

—No muchos. Creo que tú, McGonagall y yo somos los únicos —respondió en voz baja.

—Pero entonces, ¿cómo vende sus pociones? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Bajo una apariencia diferente.

—Claro.

—¡Papá! ¡Ya terminé de bañarme! —Scorpius entró con paso suave al comedor, vestido con pijama blanco con estrellas azules.

—Yo también terminé, Prongslet —dijo Teddy bajito, y caminó hacia Harry. Vestía un pijama azul claro con un lobo en su espalda.

—Que bien, Teddy —Harry sonrió y alborotó suavemente el desordenado cabello negro que lucía ahora su ahijado. Sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro. Harry miró el reloj; nueve y media—. Casi es hora de irse a dormir, Teddy.

—¿Vas a leerme? —susurró Teddy en su oreja, enrojeciendo. A pesar de tener nueve, le gustaba que le leyeran. Eso siempre le hacía dormirse más rápido.

—Por supuesto. Ve a buscar un libro. Estaré contigo en un segundo —Harry le sonrió nuevamente.

Teddy asintió y corrió a su habitación para buscar un libro.

Harry se desperezó y se levantó.

—Después de que haya metido a Teddy en su cama iré a tomar un baño también.

Draco asintió.

—Iré después de ti. Scorpius, es hora de ir a dormir.

Scorpius se lanzó hacia Harry y alzó sus brazos.

—Quiero que papá y Harry me lleven a la cama —exigió.

Draco puso sus ojos en blanco y Harry rió por lo bajo mientras cargaba a Scorpius.

—Entonces, de acuerdo.

Justo como la noche de la cena, Harry y Draco caminaron a la habitación de Scorpius, con éste arrimado a Harry. Ambos le dieron un beso al niño en la frente y le desearon descanso.

—Buenas noches, papi, papá —murmuró Scorpius medio dormido, antes de suspirar contento y acurrucarse en sus sábanas.

Harry y Draco se congelaron cuando oyeron los nombres. ¿"Papi y papá"? Se miraron uno al otro con los ojos muy abiertos antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Harry fue el primero en decir algo.

—¿Por qué nos llamó papi y papá? —preguntó, bastante tranquilo.

Draco negó con su cabeza.

—No lo sé. Pero sabes que se ha empeñado en imaginarnos casados y a ti embarazado.

—¿Imaginarme qué? —preguntó Harry impactado. ¿Embarazado? ¿Él? ¿Por qué sería él quien se embarazaría si estuvieran juntos? ¡Lo cual no pasaría!... Era simplemente una pregunta teórica.

Draco lucía como si hubiera sido atrapado haciendo algo malo.

—Oh, entonces no te mostré aquellos dibujos —sonrió con vergüenza.

—¿Qué dibujos? —preguntó Harry, poniéndose un poco histérico.

Fueron interrumpidos por Teddy.

—Prongslet, ¿vas a leer para mí? —preguntó tímidamente.

—Sí, claro —le sonrió al niño antes de voltearse—. Quiero ver esos dibujos, Malfoy —siseó.

Draco tragó saliva y asintió.

Harry sonrió y caminó hacia Teddy. Le abrazó y le llevó hasta su cama.

—Bien, déjame ver qué escogiste.

Tras leer y arropar bien a Teddy para que así no tuviera frío, Harry fue hasta el baño. Procedió a tomarse un baño caliente mientras reflexionaba sobre el hecho de que Scorpius les había llamado "papi y papá". Y que Scorpius le veía como quien saldría embarazado si Draco y él estuvieran juntos. Algo que nunca ocurriría.

Como se sentía muy perezoso para calentar el agua de nuevo, se salió con pesar cuando ésta comenzó a ponerse demasiado fría como para permanecer allí. Harry envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cintura y se encaminó hasta su habitación y hurgó en su armario para buscar un pijama. O un mono y una camisa. No importaba.

* * *

 

Dado que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, Drago imaginó que Harry ya se había bañado, así que procedió a caminar con los dibujos de Scorpius a la habitación de Harry.

—Bien, Harry, estos son los dibujos... —la boca de Draco se abrió y dejó caer los dibujos cuando vio el estado en el que estaba Harry. Es decir, completamente desnudo. Harry había tirado la toalla al suelo para ponerse sus pijamas y estaba parado con su espalda hacia Draco, lo que le permitía al rubio admirar el trasero de Harry.

Ese es un perfecto culo follable, pensó Draco, entonces negó con su cabeza cuando se percató de tal cosa. De verdad necesitaba echar un polvo pronto. Por lo que Draco podía ver, Harry tenía un cuerpo bastante estupendo. No le importaría follarlo... ¡No, mantente concentrado!

Harry gritó y dirigió la toalla a su lugar original, alrededor de su cadera. Sólo entonces se dio la vuelta.

—Merlín, Draco, ¿no has oído la norma de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar a una habitación? —preguntó enojado.

—¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que estarías desnudo? —preguntó Draco y recuperó los dibujos mientras escondía su sonrojo.

—¡Da lo mismo! ¡Igualmente podrías haber tocado antes de entrar! —dijo Harry irritado.

—Oh, vamos, Harry, ambos somos chicos; no tienes nada que yo no tenga —Draco sonrió con suficiencia y le miró directo a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Harry se colorearon de rojo.

—¿Tampoco has oído hablar de algo llamado privacidad?

Draco rió por lo bajo.

—Por supuesto.

Harry suspiró y puso sus ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedes volverte ahora mientras me visto?

—¿Por qué? ¿Te da pena? —Draco sonrió abiertamente.

—Vuélvete antes de que te hechice los huevos —Harry sonrió dulcemente mientras apuntaba con su varita a las partes privadas de Draco.

Draco hizo un mohín.

—No eres gracioso —pero, dado que no quería perder sus partes más preciadas, se giró para esperar a que Harry se cambiara.

Escuchó el frufrú de la ropa y luego la voz de Harry:

—Bien, ya puedes mirar.

Draco lo hizo de nuevo para ver a Harry sentado en su cama con pijamas negros.

—Bueno, déjame ver esos dibujos.

Draco asintió y se sentó junto al moreno, sobre la cama, mientras le daba los dibujos. Harry arqueó sus cejas cuando vio lo que Scorpius había dibujado. Él y Draco besándose, él y Draco tomados de la mano y Harry con un estómago redondo. Scorpius había escrito junto a su estómago "mi hermanito".

Harry alzó una ceja hacia Draco y puso los dibujos en su regazo.

—¿Por qué Scorpius piensa que yo sería quien se quedaría embarazado?

—Entonces, ¿no te ofendes porque nos dibujó como pareja, sino porque serías quien llevara a su hermanito? —Draco sonrió con suficiencia y negó con su cabeza.

—¡Sí! Digo, ¿quién dijo que yo sería el de abajo? —preguntó Harry haciendo un mohín.

Draco se rió inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Porque los Malfoy nunca van abajo. Nunca. Me gusta estar arriba, muchas gracias.

—Suena como si tuvieras experiencia con ello —dijo Harry receloso.

—Claro, ¿no te dije que era gay?

—No, ¡no me lo dijiste! ¿Cuándo planeabas hacerlo? —Entonces Harry lució pensativo—. Aunque eso explicaría por qué siempre pasas tanto tiempo en el baño. ¿Por qué no lo comprendí antes?

Draco resopló.

—Para tu información, quiero lucir bien y eso requiere una cierta cantidad de tiempo que tengo que pasar en el baño según exija mi buen aspecto.

—Así que estás diciendo que no luces bien en la mañana cuando te despiertas —dijo Harry divertido.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo siempre luzco bien a cualquier hora del día! —dijo Draco ofendido.

Harry bufó y regresó su atención a los dibujos en su regazo.

—¿Por qué está tan empeñado en dibujarnos juntos? Y todavía no veo por qué sería yo el embarazado —se quejó al final.

—¿Quién sabe? Quizás piensa que haríamos la pareja perfecta. Sabes, en realidad tiene razón. Haríamos una buena pareja —caviló Draco. Harry le miró boquiabierto—. Y tienes que admitir que te verías mejor que yo si estuvieras embarazado. Eres más del tipo materno.

—¡No estaría mejor que tú y no soy del tipo materno! —protestó Harry.

—Pero estás de acuerdo conmigo sobre el hecho de que haríamos una buena pareja —Draco sonrió satisfecho.

—¡No dije eso!

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—¡No, no lo hice! —La cara de Harry se coloreó ligeramente.

—Eres tan mono cuando te pones nervioso —le provocó Draco.

—¡Cállate! —gritó Harry avergonzado.

Draco rió.

—Estoy sorprendido de que nadie te haya atrapado todavía. Digo, con ese cuerpo tuyo tan sexy, creía que mujeres y hombres hacían fila por ti.

—De acuerdo, es hora de que Malfoy se vaya a dormir —dijo Harry con la cara roja y se acercó a Draco antes de empujarlo fuera de la habitación—. Y por última vez, ¡no soy mono y no sería el embarazado!

—¿Pero te gustaría tener sexo conmigo? —Draco sonrió abiertamente.

—¿De dónde demonios sacaste eso? —preguntó Harry impactado e inmediatamente soltó al rubio que estaba frente a él.

—No tienes que ponerte tímido, Harry —ronroneó Draco—. Sé unas cuantas cosas que te dejarán gritando mi nombre durante horas.

—¿Estás bebido? Vete a dormir, ¡lunático! —dijo Harry enojado y empujó con más fuerza la espalda de Draco.

Draco sonrió endemoniadamente y se volteó. Harry entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio esa sonrisa en la cara de Draco y abrió su boca para decir algo, cuando Draco se inclinó y presionó su boca contra la suya. Un fuerte beso dejó a Harry con los labios magullados y una mirada atontada en los ojos.

—Buenas noches, Harry —susurró Draco contra sus labios, sonriendo, y le dejó en a puerta, mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Draco Malfoy había tomado una decisión. Conseguiría a Harry y lo haría suyo. Se puso el pijama y fue hasta la cama. Tendría que agradecerle a su hijo por abrirle los ojos con esos dibujos. Hm, quizás le regalaría a Scorpius una escoba. Se la merecía después de todo, por hacer que Draco se diera cuenta del increíble hombre que era Harry. ¿O le gustaría más un hermanito? Draco sonrió con suficiencia cuando pensó en lo que tendría que hacer con Harry para hacer un hermanito para Scorpius.

Por supuesto, quizá sería difícil hacer a Harry entender que le pertenecía, pero por suerte le gustaban las buenas cacerías. Y cuando esta acabara, su recompensa sería tan dulce: Harry desnudo en su cama.

Sí, Draco Malfoy no descansaría hasta que Harry Potter fuera suyo. Que se entendiera que un Malfoy era bastante testarudo cuando tenía un objetivo. Un Malfoy siempre obtenía lo que quería. No importaba cuánto tiempo tomara conseguirlo.

Harry permaneció allí por un momento, completamente aturdido, antes de negar con su cabeza, cerrar la puerta y deslizarse dentro de su cama. ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Acababa de ser besado por Draco Malfoy? ¿Y no le había alejado? ¿Qué le pasaba? Probablemente era porque no había tenido una amante en cuatro años. Sí, probablemente era eso. No se sentía atraído por Draco, sólo necesitaba salir con alguien otra vez. No era gay y no le gustaba Draco.

Se repitió esa última frase hasta que se quedó dormido, pero sonaba más como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco se sentó a desayunar, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento, papá? —le preguntó Scorpius curioso y se subió junto a él en la silla.

A Harry le daba la sensación de que Draco estaba planeando algo diabólico en lugar de estar feliz. Entonces, oyó el cambio de nombres. ¿Si Draco era papá, se suponía que él iba a ser papi?

Harry gimió y golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. Esos Malfoys eran confusos. Y diabólicos. Y engreídos.

Harry todavía estaba ocupado, haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que eran los Malfoy, cuando Draco respondió a su hijo, sonriéndole a Harry con malicia.

—Oh, vi algo que quiero y estoy haciendo un plan para conseguirlo.

Harry levantó la cabeza, cauteloso, y entrecerró sus ojos cuando vio a Draco mirándolo. ¿Por qué ese bastardo lo miraba de ese modo?

Scorpius ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres, papá?

—Es una sorpresa. Te lo enseñaré cuando lo tenga —Draco se estaba divirtiendo.

—Oh —Scorpius asintió sonriendo.

—Harry, ¿puedes firmarme esto? La señorita Hearp lo quiere como una prueba de que irás mañana —Teddy le dio a Harry un papel anunciando la reunión de padres.

—Claro —Harry convocó una pluma y garabateó su nombre.

Teddy le dio las gracias y lo metió en su mochila.

* * *

Cuando se dirigían a la escuela, Scorpius se quedó inmóvil y detuvo a los dos adultos, poniéndoles sus manos en las piernas.

—Es el momento de los besos —anunció Scorpius feliz y dio una palmada.

Harry se puso rojo cuando recordó el beso que le había dado Draco la noche anterior.

—Euhm, sabes, Scorpius, si no nos damos prisa, llegaréis tarde al colegio —dijo rápidamente, tratando de evitar el beso. No quería volver a confundirse de nuevo.

Teddy miró con recelo a su padrino. ¿Por qué se estaba sonrojando?

Draco sonrió con satisfacción y giró la cabeza de Harry hacia él, tomándole de la barbilla.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que hay suficiente tiempo para darte un beso, Harry —ronroneó y empujó sus labios contra los de Harry, mordiéndolos suavemente. Harry jadeó cuando sintió un ligero escozor y abrió la boca para responder automáticamente. Draco se aprovechó de eso y deslizó su lengua dentro. Con una última lamida a la lengua de Harry, Draco se retiró sonriendo.

—De acuerdo, podemos continuar nuestra caminata hacia la escuela —dijo Draco satisfecho y agarró la mano de Scorpius.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder. Tomó la mano de Teddy, que lo miraba preocupado

— _Prongslet_ _,_  ¿estás bien? —le preguntó. Nunca había visto a su padrino tan rojo después de tener que besar a Draco. Aunque por lo general no hacían más que darse un casto beso que duraba sólo dos segundos.

—Oh, estoy bien, Teddy. Sólo estoy pensando cómo castraré a Draco y saldré impune.

Draco rió divertido al escuchar eso.

Teddy frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué significa "castrar"?

—Es quitar la habilidad de tener bebés —dijo Harry maliciosamente.

—Eso no suena divertido —se atrevió a decir Teddy.

—No, no lo es y si lo hace, entonces no podré divertirme con él —Draco hizo un mohín.

—Serías capaz de hacerlo aún así, pervertido —Harry soltó un bufido—. No podrás hacerlo conmigo.

—Ah, pero te dije ayer que no me pongo abajo, Harry. Tú irás ahí —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Quién dice que seré el de abajo por ti?

—Papá, ¿qué significa "el de abajo"? —preguntó Scorpius inocente.

Antes de que Harry pudiese dar una respuesta más diplomática, Draco respondió:

—El que está abajo es el que lleva al bebé.

—Pero, ¿por qué no quieres ir abajo, papi? Te verías bien con una barriga. —Scorpius sonrió inocente—. Papá no.

—Me ofendería si significase que fuese a ser el de abajo; no lo seré —señaló Draco divertido.

Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a Draco, sino a cómo Scorpius le había llamado. Le había llamado "papi".

—Papi, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó Scorpius preocupado cuando su "papi" no respondió.

—No, no pasa nada, Scorpius, pero tenemos que darnos prisa si ambos queréis llegar a tiempo al colegio —dijo Harry distraído.

Scorpius asintió y aceleraron el paso.

Teddy estaba furioso de rabia. Eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese niño a llamar a su padrino "papi"? ¡No tenía ese derecho! ¿Por qué se le había permitido, cuando a Teddy se le había prohibido años atrás? Sí alguien tenía ese derecho, era Teddy. Harry era su padrino, había cuidado de él desde el momento en que sus padres habían muerto. Le tranquilizaba cuando tenía alguna pesadilla, le había dejado llorar y le había abrazado cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para saber que sus padres nunca volverían. Le había defendido contra Ginny cuando ella se quejaba de que era demasiado pegajoso. Harry había estado ahí, durante toda su vida y no le permitía llamarlo "papá" aunque era la única figura paternal que Teddy conocía. No era justo. No era justo que a ese mocoso rubio se le permitiera llamar a Harry papi, saliéndose con la suya. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar. No era justo.

Se detuvieron frente la escuela y Scorpius les dio un beso en la mejilla tanto a Harry como a Draco antes de irse a jugar con sus amigos.

Teddy, no obstante, se mantuvo quieto delante de Harry, con la cabeza gacha. Harry frunció el ceño y miró dudosamente a Draco que se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué no iba Teddy con sus amigos? Nunca se quedaba allí.

Harry se arrodilló y trató de captar la mirada de Teddy.

—Teddy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no vas con tus amigos?

—¿Por qué no puedo llamarte papá? —preguntó Teddy de repente en voz baja.

—Hmm... —Harry se sorprendió por la pregunta. Después de que Andrómeda le dijera a Teddy que Harry no era realmente su padre, Teddy había dejado de llamarlo "papá". Nunca había hablado de ello después del comentario de Andrómeda. Qué había hecho que… Oh, porque Scorpius le había llamado "papi".

Teddy levantó la cabeza y Harry se sorprendió cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

— ¿Por qué Scorpius te llama papi y yo no puedo? ¿Te gusta él más que yo? ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Por qué te gusta Scorpius más que yo? ¿Es porque te recuerdo a mi papá? —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y el cuerpo del niño tembló fuertemente junto con los sollozos.

—Oh, Teddy —murmuró Harry y abrazó al niño contra su pecho—. No me gusta Scorpius más que tú y no has hecho nada malo. Si quieres llamarme papá, puedes hacerlo.

—¿Entonces puedo llamarte papá? —preguntó Teddy con la voz quebrada y se aferró con sus manos a la chaqueta de Harry.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Harry con dulzura y le acarició la espalda—. Shhh, todo está bien —empezó a mecerle.

Los sollozos se detuvieron, pero Harry todavía sentía las lágrimas deslizarse por su cuello, donde Teddy había enterrado su rostro. Se dio cuenta de que no había pasado mucho tiempo con Teddy las últimas semanas. De alguna manera su trabajo, Draco y Scorpius, exigían mucha de su atención. Se decidió a arreglar eso.

—De acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? ¿Qué dices de pasar todo el día conmigo a solas? Podemos hacer lo que quieras —sugirió Harry y acarició el cabello de Teddy, quitándolo de sus ojos.

—Pero tengo clases —Teddy se mordió el labio.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Faltar algunos días al colegio no hace daño a nadie. Escribiré una nota a su profesora diciéndole que estás enfermo y que volverás el próximo lunes.

—Vaya, vaya, Harry, corrompiendo al niño. Deberías avergonzarte —Draco sonrió lacónicamente.

Harry rodó los ojos.

—Oh, cállate. Dame algo de pergamino y una pluma para poder escribir esa nota.

Sin discutir, Draco conjuró un pergamino y una pluma negra y se los entregó a Harry. Harry apartó a Teddy por un momento para poder escribir la nota en su pierna y luego buscó el papel de la tarde de los padres que había que darle a la profesora.

Una pálida mano entró en su campo de visión y cogió la nota y el papel. Harry la miró sorprendido.

—Yo se lo daré a la profesora. Será mejor que vayas con Teddy ahora, antes de que los profesores lo noten —explicó Draco.

Harry lo miró agradecido y se paró, poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Teddy.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema. Divertíos hoy —Draco le guiñó un ojo y se fue al colegio en busca de la señorita Hearp.

—Vamos, podemos ir a ese parque al que siempre te encanta ir —Harry sonrió y juntos caminaron hacia el parque con un lago grande (no tan grande como el de Hogwarts) que se encontraba al otro extremo de la ciudad.

* * *

No era la primera vez que Harry agradecía el hecho de ser un mago. Había enviado una lechuza a Shacklebolt, diciéndole que no sería capaz de ir a trabajar hasta el lunes, ya que su ahijado estaba enfermo y que lo necesitaba. Jugaron al escondite, al pilla-pilla y después Harry conjuró una pelota y le enseñó a jugar a fútbol.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Harry compró algunos sándwiches e hicieron picnic debajo de un gran árbol que los ocultaba a la vista de los demás. Antes de que se sentaran, Harry había conjurado una gran burbuja que los mantenía calientes.

—No me mentiste cuando dijiste que podía llamarte papá, ¿verdad? —preguntó de repente Teddy, bajito.

Harry, lo miró y sonrió.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de eso?

Teddy se encogió de hombros y cogió un hilo suelto de sus pantalones.

—No lo sé. Sólo pensé que no te gustaba que te llamara papá porque no dijiste nada cuando la abuela me dijo que no debía llamarte papá.

—Conque todavía te acuerdas, ¿eh? —murmuró Harry—. La razón por la que no me opuse entonces, era porque no quería ver a tu abuela triste. Aún estaba deprimida por la pérdida de su hija y su yerno, y creo que ella pensaba que sus recuerdos serían reales si llamabas papá a tu padre verdadero y no a mí.

—Pero papá está muerto. Nunca he sabido de él o de mi madre. Realmente pensé que eras mi verdadero padre cuando era pequeño  —dijo Teddy, un poco avergonzado de admitir eso.

—Lo sé. A menudo copiabas mi pelo y mis ojos. Yo pensaba que era tierno —Harry sonrió—. A todos los efectos, soy tu padre. Si quieres llamarme así, no tengo ningún problema con eso. Prácticamente eres mi hijo, de todas formas.

Teddy irradió alegría al escuchar eso. Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

— ¿Crees que mi verdadero padre se enfadaría conmigo si te llamo papá? —era una pregunta que le estuvo molestando durante años.

Harry miró hacia el cielo, pensativo.

—No, no lo creo. Tu padre era un gran hombre y yo estoy contento de haber podido conocerlo. Estoy seguro de que él sólo quiere que seas feliz. Y si estás contento con llamarme papá, no se enfadará al respecto.

Teddy asintió aliviado. Luego le hizo otra pregunta

—¿Tuviste un padrino?

Harry sonrió con tristeza.

—Sí, lo tuve.

—¿Creciste con él?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, lamentablemente, no. Me encontré con él por primera vez cuando tenía trece años. Fue falsamente acusado de un crimen y estuvo en la cárcel durante los primeros doce años de mi vida. Se escapó cuando yo tenía trece. Vino a buscarme y me prometió que me llevaría a su casa tan pronto como pudiese. Nos mantuvimos en contacto a través de cartas y, a veces, podía reunirme con él.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Murió cuando yo tenía quince años. Me rescató cuando estuve en problemas y alguien lo mató.

—Lo siento, papá —susurró Teddy. No podía imaginar lo que su padre debía sentir. Él no creía poder afrontar la pérdida de su padrino.

—No lo sientas. Murió de forma heroica, como él quería. Está en un lugar mejor, con sus mejores amigos. Era el mejor amigo de mi padre, de mi madre y de tu papá. Tu madre era su prima —Harry sonrió.

—¿En serio? —el niño sonrió.

Harry asintió.

— ¿Qué piensas de jugar a fútbol de nuevo?

Teddy aplaudió y se levantó. Jugar al fútbol con su padre parecía de lo más divertido que podía hacer en ese momento.


	12. Capítulo 12

 

 

**Capítulo 12**

Draco sonrió cuando su hijo llegó dando saltitos hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alzó la vista hacia Draco, y miró a su alrededor confundido.

—¿Dónde están papi y Teddy, papá?—le preguntó y cogió la mano de Draco.

—Teddy necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas con Harry y volverá a la escuela el lunes—Draco respondió.

—¿Así que él no irá mañana a la escuela?—Scorpius le preguntó curioso.

—No, no lo hará.

—Oh—Scorpius asintió. Supuso que era justo, ya que Harry había pasado mucho tiempo con él.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio.

—Papá, ¿estás enfadado porque haya llamado a Harry papi? —Scorpius le preguntó en voz baja.

Draco rió divertido.

—Es un poco tarde para preguntar eso, ¿no te parece? Pero para responder a tu pregunta, no, no estoy loco. De hecho, tienes que llamarlo papi.

Scorpius comenzó a emocionarse.

—¿Te vas a casar con papi, papá?

—Sí, pero primero tengo que hacer que tu papi acepte que le gusto mucho—Draco sonrió.

—Pero papi te quiere —dijo Scorpius confundido.

—Sí, pero cuando haya acabado, me querrá más—Draco rió entre dientes. No podía esperar.

* * *

Ellos llevaban más o menos una hora en casa, cuando Harry y Teddy aparecieron. Ambos tenían la cara roja de los vientos de octubre y se sintieron aliviados cuando entraron en la caliente casa.

—Ve a cambiarte de ropa. Voy a pedir chocolate caliente —Harry sonrió y colgó su chaqueta en el armario.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza y sonrió antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

—He escuchado chocolate caliente. ¿Te importa si Scorpius y yo bebemos con vosotros?

—Son tus elfos domésticos. Sí quieres chocolate caliente, seguro que ellos lo conseguirán para ti. No necesitas mi permiso para ello —Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dirigió a la sala donde fue asaltado por una mancha pequeña y rubia.

—Te extrañé, papi.

Harry se rió entre dientes y llevó al niño y lo puso sobre su cadera.

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Scorpius —se sentó en el sofá, mientras Scorpius se sentaba junto a él. Teddy entro en la sala también, iba vestido con un suéter negro y pantalones de deporte. Se acurrucó al lado de Harry.

Draco entró y se sentó en una silla frente al sofá donde estaba Harry.

—Los elfos domésticos traerán leche con chocolate caliente y galletas.

Harry asintió y acarició distraídamente el pelo de los niños.

—Del tipo materno —Draco musitó con una sonrisa.

—Vete a la mierda —Harry musitó de nuevo.

—¿Qué estás esperando? —Draco hizo un guiño y el moreno puso los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, Teddy, ¿te has divertido hoy?—preguntó Draco sonriendo.

Teddy asintió e inició un relato sobre lo que habían hecho hoy obviando la conversación que había tenido con Harry.

Finalmente, los dos chicos estaban demasiado ocupados bebiendo chocolate con leche caliente y comiendo galletas como para decir nada.

—Oye, Harry, ¿ya le has pasado la información de Severus a Shacklebolt sobre las diferentes posibilidades? —preguntó Draco casualmente.

Harry lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de golpearse su frente.

—¡Sabía que se me había olvidado algo! Voy a enviarle esa información—dijo molesto—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando Harry se había marchado, Teddy le hizo una pregunta.

—Draco, ¿crees que papá va a ir a trabajar mañana?

Draco ni siquiera se había sorprendido de que Teddy hubiese llamado  _papá_  a Harry, meneó la cabeza.

—No, él dijo que volvería el lunes. No romperá su promesa.

Teddy, tranquilo, sonrió.

Harry apareció de nuevo en la habitación pasado un cuarto de hora y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Ya está hecho.

Draco sonrió ante el tono de satisfacción de Harry.

* * *

Al día siguiente, mientras Scorpius y Draco iban hacia la escuela, Harry cogió a Teddy y se lo llevó de compras para permitirle escoger lo que quisiera. No le importaba el dinero que costase. Con las bóvedas de los Potter, Black y Lupin (el último era para cuando Teddy fuera mayor), Harry era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Ni siquiera un día de compras podría hacer mella en su fortuna.

Cuando finalizaron las compras, Harry tomó a Teddy para ver una película. Eran casi las cinco cuando decidieron volver a casa. La reunión de padres comenzaba a las siete y Harry había decido dejar a Teddy en casa de Draco, al fin y al cabo, se suponía que Teddy estaba "enfermo".

Estaban casi en la mansión cuando una explosión los lanzó a un lado del camino. Teddy gritó de miedo y Harry maldijo, mientras protegía a Teddy con su cuerpo. Cayeron en un montón de hojas, junto a un árbol. Harry se deshizo de ellas y sacó su varita, mirando a todas partes para tratar de encontrar al culpable. Una ráfaga roja pasó junto a Teddy y dejando la marca de una quemadura en un árbol. Teddy se estremeció fuertemente y gimió.

—¡Hey, cobarde! ¿No crees que es la hora de mostrar tu cara o eres demasiado cobarde para no atreverte a mirarme a la cara? —Harry gritó frustrado mientras se ponía delante de Teddy.

Un hombre peludo, con una barba marrón sucia y el pelo largo y castaño, con hojas sobre él, salió de detrás de un árbol. Era de estatura media y sus vestimentas estaban rotas y con barro. Con sus ojos azules le lanzó una mirada de demente obsesionado.

—Al fin te tenemos, Potter —el hombre escupió y se tropezó con él.

Por un momento, Harry pensó que ese hombre era el que le había enviado la carta y el que había envenado a toda esa gente, pero lo descartó cuando vio la cicatriz roja en la mano del hombre. Era Peter Lorflaye, un criminal que había estado huyendo durante meses. Era buscado por el asesinato de su novia y por prender en llamas su casa. También era un mortífago.

—Lorflaye, no quieres maldecirme —Harry dijo con calma. Estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de distraer a Lorflaye para poder enviar a Teddy a la mansión. El problema era que Lorflaye bloqueaba su camino. Tenía que invertir la posición de alguna forma…

El hombre se rió con una risa fuerte y horrible, una clara señal de que se había vuelto loco.

—Por supuesto que no voy a maldecirte, ¡voy a matarte! ¡Y cuando haya acabado contigo, yo seré el mago más poderoso del mundo! —atacó con su varita y Harry tuvo tiempo suficiente para poder lanzar un escudo que protegiese a Teddy y a él de una maldición cortante. La maldición era lo suficientemente poderosa como para cortar un brazo o una pierna —eso, sí tenías suerte de que no te golpease en el cuello—.

Harry susurró un hechizo en voz baja y los árboles y rocas se levantaron de su lugar y comenzaron a atacar al hombre, dándole tiempo a Harry para hablar a toda prisa con Teddy.

—Teddy, escúchame atentamente.

Teddy asintió con la cabeza, con sus ojos grandes por el miedo.

En unos minutos, los árboles y las rocas dejaran de atacar. Voy a distraerlo y cuando diga "vete", tienes que correr lo más rápido como sea posible a la mansión y advertir a Draco, ¿de acuerdo? Y te quedas ahí, ¿entendido?, no quiero que vuelvas. Simplemente dile a Draco lo que está ocurriendo y dónde me encuentro y luego quédate en la mansión con Scorpius. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí? —le preguntó susurrando.

Teddy tragó saliva, pero asintió brevemente.

Harry sonrió brevemente.

—Ese es mi chico

—¿Vas a estar bien, papá? —Teddy le susurró asustado y tembloroso.

—Por supuesto que voy a estar bien, te lo prometo.

Como Harry había predicho, los árboles y rocas cayeron después de un minuto, dejando el camino libre para que el hombre atacase.

—¡Voy a matarte, Potter! —Lorflaye gruñó.

Harry no respondió, sino que simplemente lanzó un hechizo en una roca cercana al hombre, haciendo que explotase. Lorflaye maldijo y se lanzó hacia un lado como Harry había planeado. Harry continuó haciendo que las rocas y árboles estallasen y Lorflaye, maldiciendo, las esquivaba. Finalmente, el camino a la mansión quedó libre y mientras Harry mantenía la vista sobre Lorflaye y continuaba disparando maldiciones contra él para distraerlo, gritó:

—¡Vete!

Cuando Teddy escuchó a su padrino darle la señal, empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo, a pesar del miedo que sentía en su interior. Durante todo el camino a la mansión rezó para que Harry estuviese bien y no saliese dañado. No quería perder a su padre.

Sin aliento, comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la puerta cuando llegó a la casa.

Draco abrió la puerta.

—Cálmate, la puerta tiene que estar ahí muchos años —bromeó, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio el estado de Teddy.

—Teddy, ¿qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Harry?—preguntó Draco preocupado.

—Papá está peleando con otro hombre. Me dijo que tenía que advertirte —Teddy jadeaba y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Necesita ayuda! Está abajo, en el camino.

—De acuerdo, Teddy, quédate aquí. Voy a ayudar a Harry, ¿de acuerdo? Cuida de Scorpius —le ordenó Draco y cogió su varita.

Teddy caminaba con las piernas temblorosas hacia la sala de estar y se desplomó en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, al escuchar la puerta cerrada.

Scorpius, sorprendido, levantó la mirada de su libro con imágenes de dragones cuando vio a Teddy sentado en el suelo.

— Teddy, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde están papi y papá?—preguntó y miró a su alrededor como si esperase de inmediato a que entrasen en la habitación.

El shock se disipó y el cuerpo de Teddy temblaba con sus sollozos.

—Teddy —Scorpius gritó confundido y dejó caer el libro aleatoriamente sobre el sofá y caminó rápidamente hacia Teddy. Se deslizó al lado del chico mayor y puso sus brazos alrededor de Teddy, frotándole la espalda al igual que hacía su padre cuando él estaba triste.

—¿Por qué estás triste? —Scorpius le preguntó confundido—. ¿Es porque extrañas a papá y papi? Volverán, lo prometo. Papá siempre vuelve y papi también lo hará.

Teddy rió con voz temblorosa y hundió su cabeza más profundo entre sus rodillas.

A Scorpius le temblaba el labio mientras trababa de pensar en algo para distraer a Teddy. Cuando él perdió a su papá, siempre pensaba en su libro de dragones. Había una imagen de un dragón blanco de ojos grises y Scorpius le había apodado a ese dragón "papá", porque pensó que su papá se vería como él si se convertía en un dragón. Tal vez esa era una idea. Tal vez podría distraer a Teddy si le leyera su libro de dragones en voz alta. Papá le había dicho que era bueno contando historias.

—¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! ¡Voy a contarte una historia de dragones!—Scorpius dijo entusiasmado y dio una palmada. Se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el sofá para ir a buscar el libro. Llevó el libro consigo a Teddy y se sentó junto a él de nuevo, abriendo el libro. Cuando encontró la imagen del dragón que él quería (bueno, en realidad, dos dragones: un dragón blanco de ojos grises y un dragón negro con ojos verdes), comenzó a fantasear con una historia de cómo se conocieron y cómo eran amigos que tenían muchas aventuras.

Los sollozos de Teddy se detuvieron pasado un tiempo, y empezó a escuchar la historia. Scorpius sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Teddy le escuchaba, pero no se detuvo. Sabía que había sido una buena idea utilizar el libro de dragones, funcionaba cada vez que echaba de menos a su papá.

* * *

Draco recorrió el camino utilizando palabras irritantes cuando vio a Harry enfrascado en una pelea con un loco.

_Ni siquiera está trabajando ahora y todavía consigue que le ataquen,_  pensó Draco irritado. Apuntó con su varita hacia el hombre y le disparó una maldición cortante, era una versión más débil que la maldición cortante. Podría cortar los músculos e incluso romper el hueso, pero no amputaría miembros. La maldición cortante golpeó al hombre en la rodilla y con un grito, cayó al suelo.

Harry miró hacia arriba y suspiró aliviado cuando vio a Draco corriendo hacia él. Gracias a Merlín que estaba allí, ya que no creía poder haber aguantado mucho más tiempo.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó Draco jadeante y cuando se detuvo al lado de Harry, manteniendo un ojo sobre el hombre que había sido maldecido, antes de que perdiese el conocimiento, Draco pudo ver que tenía muchos cortes y contusiones en su cuerpo—. He venido tan pronto desde el mismo instante en el que Teddy me dijo lo que pasaba.

—Estoy bien —Harry sonrió, pero de golpe se quedó sin aliento y se dejó caer al suelo con la mano a su lado. Lorflaye no había quedado tan inconsciente como habían pensado y ahora estaba sonriendo como el loco que era y vitoreaba.

—¡Desmaius! —Draco gruñó y Lorflaye cayó al suelo, tieso como una tabla. Rápidamente, Draco conjuró algunas ropas y ató al hombre para evitar que ese escapase y cogió su varita. Luego su atención fue dirigida hacia Harry, que jadeaba y tenía cara de dolor.

—Déjame ver —Draco ordenó en voz baja y se quedó sin aliento al ver el profundo corte en el costado de Harry. La sangre fluía constantemente de la herida y Draco maldijo. Lorflaye le había golpeado con una maldición cortante. Draco se arrancó un pedazo de camiseta y apretó la herida, e hizo una mueca cuando Harry siseó.

—De acuerdo, Harry, vamos a aparecernos en el hospital junto con el gilipollas ese, y luego iré a recoger a Teddy y Scorpius, ¿de acuerdo? —Draco dijo rápidamente y con cuidado recogió a Harry. Harry lo cogió del hombro y asintió, mordiéndose el labio. Se estremeció cuando el dolor comenzó a arder y presionó su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.

Con el rostro duro, Draco agarró a Lorflaye por el brazo y se apareció en San Mungo, en silencio. Esperaba que Lorflaye obtuviese un castigo, que sirviese a ese hijo de puta.

—¡Necesito un poco de ayuda por aquí! —Draco gritó cuando llegó a la entrada de San Mungo.

Una enfermera alzó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que se trababa de Harry Potter. De inmediato llamó algunos medimagos y llevó una cama a Draco para que pusiese a Harry en ella.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—la enfermera le preguntó.

—Ha sido atacado por un criminal. Ha sido golpeado por una maldición cortante—Draco explicó a toda prisa y de golpe cayó en Lorflaye—. Sería mejor si llamase a algunos Aurores.

La enfermera asintió. Mientras tanto, dos medimagos habían aparecido y se llevaron la cama con Harry en ella hasta el ascensor.

—Señorita, escuche, tengo que recoger al ahijado de Harry y a mi hijo, pero, ¿más tarde me puede decir dónde se han llevado a Harry? —preguntó Draco rápidamente.

—Por supuesto, señor. Puede ir a recoger a los niños —la enfermera sonrió, antes de que ella llamara a dos aurores.

Draco se concentró en la imagen de su casa y se apareció en el camino que lo conduciría a su casa y apretó el paso hacia la mansión. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a los dos niños sentados en la pared de la sala de estar. Escuchó a Scorpius contando una historia sobre dragones y sonrió brevemente antes de entrar en la habitación.

Scorpius dejó de hablar y sonrió cuando vio a su padre.

—¡Mira, Teddy! Prometí que papá volvería.

Teddy se puso de pie, el miedo y la preocupación escritos en su cara.

—¿Está todo bien con papá? ¿Está herido?

Draco suspiró.

—Tuve que llevar a Harry a San Mungo, ya que ha sido golpeado por una maldición cortante. La maldición le golpeó en el costado, así que perdió sangre. Pero te prometo que va a estar bien.

—Quiero ver a papá—dijo Teddy convencido, no aceptando un no como respuesta.

Draco sonrió.

—Por supuesto, he vuelto para buscaros a Scorpius y a ti.

Scorpius parecía confundido.

—¿Papi está herido?—preguntó en voz baja, con el miedo creciendo en su cuerpo.

—Sí, pero se va a poner bien, te lo prometo—Draco dijo e hizo señas para que los chicos—. Ahora, vamos a salir a la calle y vamos a aparecernos en San Mungo. Sólo agarraos a mí con fuerza.

Caminaron fuera, Draco cogió a Scorpius y lo puso sobre su cadera, mientras abrazaba a Teddy.

—Esperad —advirtió, y se concentró en la imagen de la entrada de San Mungo.

Cuando llegaron allí, (de una sola pieza, con suerte), Draco bajó a Scorpius. La enfermera de su anterior visita se fijó en él y se acercó.

—Los medimagos han conseguido cerrar la herida del señor Potter, y ahora está descansando en la habitación 569. Tiene que guardar reposo durante una hora antes de que se pueda ir del hospital, e incluso después tiene que tomarlo con calma —advirtió la enfermera.

Draco asintió y le dio las gracias.

—Vamos, muchachos, vamos a ver a Harry.


End file.
